Remember Me
by AnnCargo
Summary: Every year, for the entertainment of the royals, five people are chosen to be killed. Levi, being the prince of Maria, should have no connection with commoners. But, what if one name is pulled that he does know? AU, LevixEren. Rated M because of themes and language.
1. Never Again

Hello. This is a story of mine(stating the obvious because i don't know how to speak) and you might of read my others before. This one is not supposed to be long, it will be pretty short with as low as three chapters and as high as 10 (which is too much). This chapter is basically how they met. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading :)

* * *

_"Make me remember you, like you remember me..."_

Chapter 1

Levi sat on the east wall, listening.

The leaves on the oak trees were starting to turn a dull orange, and the grass was becoming lumpy and patchy. The trees whistled with the birds and the woodpecker played the bark like an instrument. Acorns fell to the ground, a squirrel retrieving it and retreating back to its home. Goosebumps fled down Levi's skin by the cold air washing through the forest.

Levi sat, his skinny legs swinging back and forth. His eyes were partially closed, his surroundings leaving him in a trance. He came here at least three days a week, when the guards were drunk or not looking around. The path here was also very beautiful, an enticing garden with a florescent fountain shining light across the castles brick walls.

As expected of a prince, he was beautiful; is nose had a perfect curve, with small nostrils and a pointed tip. His eyes, though a cold, stone gray, were sharp and complex, capturing the attention of anyone by looking at them. The black, silky hair he wore was well accompanied by black, thin eyebrows. His chin had a slight curve, and he had a plump bottom lip and a thin upper lip. Many people would swoon over him, admiring his independence and setting goals to get their little, makeup plastered girls to make Levi fall for them.

It was always loud in the castle, either the new maid breaking another plate or it was the laughter of fat men at a party. That's why Levi liked going outside.

It was partially cloudy with the sun being covered halfway by the clouds. The forest was quiet. Levi enjoyed the silence. He took a few deep breaths, hearing the wind owl.

_Plat, Pit. Plat, Pit._ Levi heard noises that weren't natural to the forest, that were man-made. He rolled his eyes, flipping his legs over and turning around to the inside of the castle wall. 'Prince Rivialle' wasn't allowed to be outside, and who knew if it was one of the guards that had come to retrieve him.

"Hello."

It was a soft voice; a young voice. Relieved, Levi turned his head around to see a boy. His brown hair was disheveled and his clothes were sloppy, stains of juice and fruit covering the front of his shirt. His jeans were faded and ripped, and his shoes had many holes in them. The only clean part about him was the boys big, innocent emerald green eyes, which shone looking up at Levi.

Levi tilted his head the side, jumping down the outside part of the wall. he landed with a soft thump, catching himself from falling over with his hands. He stood up, wiping the dirt off of his hands and asking, "Who are you?" with a silky voice.

The boy paused for a moment, then flashed a big smile. "I'm Eren!" Eren held out his hand, covered in mud and dried resources. "What's your name?" the squeaky voice asked.

Levi grimaced at his hand, not shaking it. He handed Eren a mildly wet washcloth instead, holding it out. "Levi, and for your mothers sake, wipe your hands off." The whole kingdom only knew him by Rivialle; nobody knew the name that his mother had gave him.

Eren stared at him, then swiped the cloth and gently wiped his hands off. Levi sighed, picking up the now used cloth with caution and putting it in his back pocket. "What are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"Playing hide and seek."

"Hmm? Is that a game?"

"You've never played it?!" Eren asked incredulously, Levi not understanding what the hell this 'hide and seek' was.

"No. I don't really care about it."

"Okay... Well, can you come over?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come over, you know... to play!"

Levi stared at Eren. "We just met a few minutes ago."

"That doesn't matter. I have a lot of friends in my village. They would be so impressed with the way you dress!" Eren exclaimed, and Levi swore he could've seen his tail wagging.

He thought about it. He _was_ dressed differently, with black dress pants and a white button up shirt on. His shoes didn't have holes, his face wasn't covered in dirt patches. Maybe it was because he was a clean freak, but it was probably because he lived in a different world.

Levi had a small smile, barely noticeable. "...Sure. I will stay till dusk."

Eren's face brightened, grinning like a Chester cat. He twirled around skipping and jumping all around. Levi rolled his eyes, walking away from the wall that got smaller and smaller. Levi's steps were light; Eren's were hard and sloppy. Levi was cold; Eren was kind. They seemed to be complete opposites.

Eren decided to start up a conversation. "So, how old are you?"

Levi sighed, not wanting to small talk. "Eleven. You?"

"I'm eight, and live in a small village called Shiganshina. Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Levi said curtly, yawning. He eventually caught up to Eren, both of them now walking side-by-side. " I have two parents, a cat, a room, and no friends. Anything else?" He grumbled, starting to regret the decision to go with Eren.

Eren's face seemed to deteriorate, his smile turning into a flat, purse line. His eyes still glowed, but his hair was covering them. Levi groaned, rolling his eyes. " Look, I'm sorry-"

" I'll be your friend."

Levi cringed. "Hah?"

"I'll be your friend, if you don't have any." Eren said, looking up at Levi with unwavering eyes. Levi rolled his eyes, putting his face into his palm.

"Sure, whatever, I don't care. Stop being a softie."

Eren's eyes widened, looking away from Levi. He didn't say anything to Levi for a while, until the voices of young children started to emerge from the trees.

A blonde headed boy popped out first. "Eren!" he said, faced washed with worry. He ran up to Eren, hugging him at first sight. Levi felt a little ping go through him, just assuming someone threw an acorn or something at him .

"Yo, ogre." Another boy sneered, looking at Eren with jealously.

Eren rolled his eyes, spitting, "Horseface." as his terse reply. Lightning bolts could of gone at each other, eyes glaring.

Levi looked at the two. "Who are these inapt people?"

Eren looked back at Levi, clearly embarrassed. "Oh," The blond haired boy let go of him, taking a few steps back. "This is Armin," Eren pointed at the blond, "And this.. is Jean." Eren sighed out, clearly treating Jean as some repulsive rotten food.

Armin held his hand out, standing up as straight as possible and was as stiff as a stick. "I'm Armin, nice meeting you sir!"

Levi sighed, Armin reminding him of the new-hired servants at the palace. "Hello." he responded, bored.

Jean put his arm around Armin, which Armin tried to get away from, blushing furiously. Jean gave him a noogie, smirking up at Levi. "I'm Jean, and don't listen to whatever the ogre says. He's full of it. "

"Oi, shut it Jean. This is a guest." Eren commented, grabbing Levis hand. "He's here to play with us."

"Are you kidding me? The older kids never want to play with us."

" You mean Reiner and Bertholdt? I don't care about them anyways. Levi came from a different village, he doesn't even know what hide-and-seek is."

Jean huffed. "Well then, he's obviously an alien."

"Hmm?" Levi nipped. He was starting to dislike this kid more and more.

"He is an alien. The way he dresses, from a different village, and not knowing what hide-and-seek is is all proof of it."

Eren rolled his eyes, smirking. "Of course he is, and he's from the galaxy Maria!" Eren exclaimed, eyes flashing with excitement.

'He suddenly turned into a storyteller.' Levi thought, hearing Eren's crazy ass plot line. He just couldn't get over those eyes. Beautiful, showing so much expression that it was very easy to see his emotions. Green, more stunning than the most gorgeous emerald there was to find. A big and round shape, with long, thick eyelashes. Striking was the only word to think of when looking at Eren.

Armin looked terrified, running into the forest as fast as his short legs could take him. Jean also looked nervous, sweat starting to come down his face. He quickly turned around also, and went sprinting off.

Levi looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out why they were running away. Eren twirled around and looked at him, grinning. "Didn't you hear, you're an alien! You're after us humans!" He leaned over to Levi, whispering, "Tag. Its tag." He smiled, disappearing into the trees.

Levi chuckled.

This was a game he knew.

* * *

He had caught the clever one, who had a very good camouflage.

He had caught the dim-witted one, who thought he could of gone full-out forever.

Now where the hell was the brat?

Levi had been searching for a full hour, but couldn't find the mischievous monster. Wasn't in the dirt, wasn't hiding in a bush, wasn't some long distance away. It was like he disappeared. Armin yawned, eyes droopy.

"Will you find him already? He always in three different areas. " Armin whined.

"Well then, why don't you find him?" Levi snapped, back, impatient.

Armin sighed, pointing to the side of Jean. Levi didn't see anything suspicious, just some trees, a bush, and a lump in the dirt.

A lump in the dirt.

Eren swooped up, dirt falling into his face and into the front side of his shirt. "Armin, why are you always a snitch!" He laughed, standing up. Levi recoiled.

So. Fucking. Dirty.

" Do not touch me. Do not be six feet near me. Do not talk to me. Do not breathe." Levi stated, disgusted. He started to walk back in the direction they came, and the three started to follow behind him.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked, Levi assuming it was to Jean.

"Bro, you don't look so good."

"You're turning purple."

Levi turned around, looking at Eren's inflated face start to become blue. Levi ran over, grabbing Eren and swooping him up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Eren's eyes poured salty liquid, whispering, "I'm not allowed to breathe."

Levis eyes widened, just for a split second. He sighed, leaning down to Eren's forehead. He wiped off a portion of his forehead, and leaned down. He pecked Eren with his lips, then standing straight up. "Come on, I'll take you're whiny, staid self back home." Levi carried him all the way, not looking down at Eren. That was a good thing, since the eight year old's face was bright red.

* * *

Jean had stated to walk in front of Levi, leaving shoe prints in the dirt to lead the people behind him if they got too far behind. He had decided to lead Levi to their village, which Levi decided wasn't the most scenic thing.

The village was a mess in Levi's perspective, with narrow dirt roads that chickens and pigs carelessly crossed, not minding the run-down carriages that were flying down the road. There were concession stands with old and young men throwing their hands up, boasting about their low prices or yelling at people to come get a bargain on each side of the road. They sold things from fresh fruit to well-woven blankets. The stands were made out of oak wood, thin and unstable. Animal skin was the sheet that covered their heads and produce from the weather, and little glass jars to collect their money.

Women had sown long, brown dresses out of rough wool and linen, a white apron covering a portion of her skirt. The men had worn red, brown and black long tunic, with tan, black, or blue jeans. Both the men and women wore black or tan clogs and wool socks. The children weren't dressed much differently than their parents, running around and laughing throughout the road. The straw baskets hanged beside the women, looking at the concessions and trying to keep their children within eyes view. Some peasants were grouped up together, talking and laughing about the regular-day stories. Levi stuck out like a banana in an orange cart.

Ignoring the glances and looks that Levi got while carrying Eren, they took a turn. This led to the more commercial area, with pubs and little cute restaurants. There was _The Mannlich_, which was a little coffee shop with red brick walls, and had a homey vibe to it. Then there was the Late Night Fights, where the poor would try to earn a dollar by fighting for their life. Some didn't come out.

Finally, Jean got to a small, isolated spot, a quarter mile away from all the shops. There were tiny houses, made of stone or of branches covered with mud and straw. They were identical in the material they were made in, and were the same shape as all the others. A simple square.

"This is Eren's home." Armin mentioned. It looked the same as all the other stone houses until you walked inside. It opened up to the living room which had a plaid couch and a little coffee table. A chest held other objects, such as knitting supplies and hand-made toys. Connected to the living room was the kitchen, which had a brown haired woman cooking in it. She turned around to see the children, smiling.

"Hey boys! Who's the new fella?" She said kindly, looking at Levi in little peeks so she could keep cooking.

"Levi," Jean snorted, Levi not noticing as he put Eren down gently on the couch. Eren rubbed his neck, as if in pain.

"I didn't need to be carried all the way, you know..." Eren said, not making eye contact with Levi.

"Hello Levi," The woman said, giving a welcoming look. "Make yourself at home."

"Don't fall for her act. She's the devil." Eren whispered.

A vein popped out of the woman's head. "I can hear you, dear." She said through gritted teeth.

Armin laughed lightly, and Jean flopped down right beside Eren. Levi didn't dare sit down at all, for fear of getting contaminated with something.

"My name is Carla Jaeger," She said, draining out some pasta. "Would you like to eat with us?"

Levi shrugged, not particularly caring. The castle was probably on the hunt for him anyways, why make it easy? Eren got up and went into the kitchen, helping his mother plate food. Armin went and got some napkins and entered another room, which Levi followed him to.

Armin set the napkins down and Jean laid out the silverware on a table that could fit around eight people. They had set up six places. Eren, Armin, Levi, Jean, Carla...

"Who's the sixth one?" Levi questioned.

"Oh, Mikasa. She hasn't been here for a while, and is super shy. Eren has to go get her out of her room."

"Why Eren?"

"We have no idea. A dog-like loyalty, I guess."

Levi didn't ask anything else, and sat down at the table. Mrs. Jaeger brought out the food, which was very unusual to Levi. It was a plate of plain pasta, with some strawberries and wild rice on the side. She put down a pitcher of water, setting down glass cups all around. It wasn't the exotic food he was used to eating, nor the fresh-squeezed juice he would usually drink. Was this what commoners usually ate?

As the four were sitting at the table, Eren emerged from around the corner, bringing along a girl who wasn't much shorter than him. She had medium long black hair and the lightning was dim, so he couldn't see her eye color. The girl also wore a red scarf which she clamped onto tightly, looking down at the floor.

"Levi, Mikasa," Eren stated, "Mikasa, Levi."

Instead of the shy, scared expression he expected from the girl, she looked up with a deadly glare, like a wild beast. "Hello, Levi." She said hollowly, not saying anything after and sitting down. Eren took a place beside her, and they started to eat.

" So what did you boys do today?" Mrs. Jaeger asked.

"Well, it started off..."

Eren continued to talk about what happened today, Armin and Jean adding in little bits here and there. Some things Levi weren't here for, like the fight with the grocer or how Armin got stuck in hide-and-seek, but the rest Levi knew about. Finding him, introducing him, playing with him. Mikasa seemed to be silent, mainly focusing on eating but once in a while gave glares to Levi, which he didn't mind one bit.

" Well, Levi, I'm glad you had fun today." Mrs. Jaeger commented, but it went in and out his ears. One thing was on his mind.

"Where's your father?"

Armin shivered, and Levi started to worry, but Eren was unfazed. "He's been on work for a while. He goes out at weeks at a time, so I don't see him often. He's working hard though." Eren said peacefully, slurping up some pasta. There were no rude remarks from Jean. No glares from Mikasa. No small talk from Mrs. Jaeger. It was silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Go walk Levi home Eren, the boys can help clean up and go home by themselves." Eren's mother yelled from the kitchen, and Eren opened the door for Levi.

"Okay, be back in a bit!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. He walked beside Levi through the city.

"You should come back again. I had fun today." Eren said, eyes glowing in hope.

Levi didn't say anything. He knew that he'd be grounded till death do him part and he would never see the daylight again. "I can't. Sorry." He said quickly, Eren's face deteriorating.

"Why?!"

"I can't. Don't question me." He snapped, Eren's invisible ears falling. Levi sighed, not knowing what to say. That was the truth, he just couldn't. Eren would never know the real reason.

They were pretty deep into the forest after a while, the moon barely peeking through the autumn leaves. It began to get chilly out, with owls glowing eyes and nightly creatures coming out from where they hid.

Eren slipped his hand into Levi's, Levi looking at him with absurdity. 'What are you doing?"

Eren paused for a moment, not saying anything for a while and enjoying the moment. "Momma says that my hands are warm, and your attitude is cold." He whispered, grasping it tighter. "Maybe I can help you."

Levi felt weird. Just plain weird. He wasn't cold at all; his hand was burning while his face had a stoic expression. Eren's hands were warm. Very warm.

"Promise me something." Eren said. Levi could see the castle walls from here, the night light shining brightly within the castle walls.

"Yes?"

"Please remember me." Eren whispered, leaning and giving Levi a short, sweet kiss on the cheek.

Levi didn't get time to respond. Eren swiveled around and burst into the forest, not looking back. Levi took a deep breath, and started to climb the stone wall.

".. I can't promise, but I'll try."


	2. Emotions of the Majority

Hello! This is chapter two where things start to go downhill. I think chapter three will be intense, but hell, who knows with my mind. ... *has nothing else useful to say* Thank you guys for reading, and enjoy :)

* * *

_"Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that is how I will remember you all. If you can only remember me with tears, then don't remember me at all."_

Chapter 2- Emotions of the Majority

"It is time to get up, Prince Rivialle."

Levi groaned, pulling up the covers and hiding his face. The curtains shone light throughout the room, and the only sounds were the servant walking and some birds chirping outside. The clank of a plate and a teacup being set on a table finally woke Levi up, gently pulling back the covers and lifting up the teacup.

He had grown up. Levi still had the same facial features, but he was much more refined now. The back of his head had been shaved, but he still had long, silky black hair that was starting to get a bit long. His eyes were now harsher, colder, fiercer. Levi was known as the 'Stone Prince' not only because of his attitude, but because of his gray eyes that belonged to a lone wolf.

Levi took a small sip, looking up at the man who stood at his side. The man was tall, and at least six foot. He had icy blue eyes and bushy eyebrows, along with perfectly parted blond hair.

"Prince Rivialle..." the man said, showing a calm, collected face. "Today for breakfast we have three slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, a blueberry muffin, and non-fat milk." The servant lifted up the platter cover and presented Levi his meal.

"Cut the shit, Erwin. You know I don't eat today." Levi spat, putting the teacup down on the platter. He grumbled, walking straight past Erwin and throwing one of his hands in the air, waving pathetically in the direction of the closet. "Get me something presentable. "

Erwin went to go search for some clothes in the closet, and Levi went into the bathroom to clean up. Erwin left his clothes outside the door, knowing that the last servant who did walk in on him was fired.

About ten minutes later, Levi had dressed himself and brushed his hair into a part. His toothbrush was hanging in his mouth as he tied up his white cravat. Levi walked out, staring at all the other servants making a line down the hallway. Some offered drinks, some offered snacks, and others offered 'services'. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Today was C-Day, or Choosing Day. Since he was 21 now, this year would be the fourth year that he would be drawing the names.

D-Day, or Death Day, was made so the royals could find something funny. Something entertaining. Something that would take them somewhere besides the normal routine in their lives. Levi didn't care for it, but he didn't oppose it either. He didn't care for the commoners anyway.

Levi's elegance was stunning; every step he took could of been like a feather touched the ground. His chin was held high in all his glory, and his eyes could influence you to do anything and everything. The boots he wore were made of white-dyed pigskin leather, and his coat was a rich sapphire with white fox hair coating the outside. He made his way down the hallway, taking a deep breath. His advisers came to him, instructing him about what to do today. He sighed.

Who cared about this day anyway?

* * *

"Armin, don't freak out."

"How can I not?!" He screamed, clutching onto a pillow. "What if I get chosen?! What if Jean gets chosen?! What if you-"

"Armin, stop!" Eren yelled, holding Armin tightly by the shoulders. "We all just turned 18. There's a very small possibility that we will die. Think, Armin, there's 20,000 people to choose from!"

"I think The Five thought that too."

Jean walked up and slapped Armin hard across the left cheek, quickly enough that Eren didn't even think it happened. Armin's tear-lined face looked up at Jean in astonishment. "Baka!" Jean murmured, rolling his eyes. "Stop thinking so negatively! Has anyone ever been pulled from our village? Nope. Not in 23 years. Now get dressed and toughen up."

Armin sniffled a bit, turning and disappearing around the corner. Eren sighed, tying up his tunic. "... It is a bit nerve-wracking, you know. I've never been inside the castle walls. "

Jean gulped, looking around aimlessly. "I know. I'm nervous too."

It was Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean's first time going inside the castle walls to have their names pulled from the pile of 20,000 people. They had first heard of it when they were 13, when Eren's mother told them all about it when she came back from Choosing Day. From that point on, they didn't want to grow up. They were scared of the future, just as everyone who lived here was.

Armin walked out with Mikasa, dressed in dark clothing. Jean walked up to Armin and ruffled his hair. "Come on."

They all walked out the door around nine o'clock, just around when many others left. The trip was silent. Flowers were starting to blossom a pretty pink and glowing orange, and birds started to build their nests once again. The grass was starting to turn a rich green again, and the trees were regaining some of their leaves. It was beautiful, despite the aura that flowed through the people going through it.

All four of them really didn't care about royalty. Hell, they even know what their king and queen's faces looked like. Did they have a son? A daughter? Were they cold or nice? Their village was so distant from the others that they hadn't heard anything of the castle.

It took about an hour to get to the front gates of the castle. It was gigantic, with russet colored bricks stacking up to what seemed like the clouds. There were two watch towers on each side, and big, clear oval windows all around the castle. Two big, rectangular cherry wood doors greeted royals as they came in, and there was a huge balcony with a single table on it. If they weren't here because of certain reasons, they would've admired their surroundings with awe. That wasn't the case. They were here to see if they were to die.

They were greeted at a huge white desk, checking names off one by one. Armin almost burst into tears, but held it together as the black ink crossed off his name. Eren and Jean also went through. Mikasa had been separated from them in the lines.

They stood in one of the many numerous lines in front of the castle. There were no happy faces, and the whole aura was depressing and unsightly. Eren stood in the middle of Armin and Jean, and they didn't talk. They didn't look at each other. They waited for their executors.

It took thirty minutes before the King arrived onto the balcony, in which the crowd started to clap out of courtesy. Eren looked around, seeing that there were well-dressed people in wooden chairs up front. He assumed that they were what they had to come here for.

"Welcome!" the King said, giving a warm smile. "Thank you for coming today. I am glad to see that everyone is okay all around my kingdom."

"Bullshit," Jean muttered under his breath, and Eren elbowed him.

"I will now introduce you to Miss Zoe, who will explain to you what is going on today." The King waved a goodbye and disappeared from the balcony. A woman popped up from nowhere, adjusting her glasses and having a awkwardly exciting smile.

"Hey, I'm Hanji, and welcome to Choosing Day!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. " I'm here to introduce a few people and explain what will be going on today, as his Highness said." She took a step to the side. " May I introduce Mr. Erwin, who will be reading out the names today." Out stepped a blonde man, dressed only a bit better than some royals. He stood silently, not saying anything. "... And our one and only, Prince Rivialle!"

_So they do have a son. _Eren thought, waiting for the man to come out. At first, he only saw a blue coat. The man did not lift his head up.

"Oh come on my Prince, show that face of yours!" The bubbly announcer suggested. The prince hesitated, but finally lifted his head.

Gray eyes. Black hair. Eren's world crashed into his mind, tsunamis and earthquakes forming inside his head.

_No._

* * *

_What a disgrace. Low beings, hanging by the thread of a few words._

Levi sneered at all the faces below him. Erwin stood beside him, and Hanji was starting to explain.

"As some of you know, every year we chose five people to sacrifice their lives for the good of the country. It is a reminder of the five royals who had died during an attempted assassination on your King twenty years ago."

_Stop talking Hanji, you know all of that is lies. _

"Those five people are randomly chosen out of a box, which has folded pieces of paper with everybody's name inside. To be eligible for this drawing, you have to be within the ages of 18 and 40. It does not matter which gender you are. The five different people will die in five different ways. By drowning, by hanging, by being eaten alive, by suffocation, and by the chop block. The Five will be able to live happily in the castle's guest bedrooms for a week, and then be sent off to their designated spots. It is a fair drawing, with each person's name only put in one time. Prince Rivialle will pull the name out of the box, handing it over to Mr. Erwin to read off. When the drawing is over, the Five will be escorted into the castle and will be able to see their loved ones for one day." Hanji took a deep breath. "Now that everything has been explained, let's begin!"

Two servants held up a plain, red box with thousands of pieces of paper inside. Levi sighed as they put down the box in between him and Hanji.

"The first person, who will die by drowning..." Erwin started, and Levi began to reach deep into the box and pull out a thin slice of folded paper. He handed it over to Erwin. "From Ragako, Austin Joye."

Levi looked around, finding a circle created around one man. Petrified, the man just stared up at him. Tears began to stroll down the man's face.

This time, Levi picked one from the top, barely touching any other papers except the one he had.

"The second person, who will die by hanging, from Karanese, Dana Stone."

More balling. Another slip of paper.

"The third person, who will die by being eaten alive, from Trost, Sady Bayne."

Another slip.

"The fourth person, who will die from suffocation, from Stohess, Jarred Rodriquez."

One more slip and it would all be over.

Levi took his time with this one. He swam through the names, feeling the crowds anxiety. Finally, he dug one out, seeing that its corner had been accidently ripped off.

"And finally, the fifth person who will die from the chop block, from Shiganshina..."

_...Have I heard that before?_

_"I'm eight, and live in a small village called Shiganshina. Do you have any siblings?"_

_That's so long ago. Who was that? _Levi thought about this for a split second. _Well, I don't care. Whatever I don't remember doesn't matter. _

He looked around the crowd once more. Eyes full of so much fear, so much sadness. Hazel eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes.

Emerald eyes.

"_Please remember me."_

Levi's eyes widened, staring straight into bright, emerald green eyes that stared right back at him.

"... Eren Jaeger."


	3. The Aftermath

I feel like this chapter is shit. Sorry if it is. thanks for reading, and enjoy :) (for a better experience just listen to any Weeknd song)

* * *

_"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than to remember and cry."_

Chapter 3- The Aftermath

_The night was silent. Eren could not hear any owls hooting or wolves howling. The leaves outside did not skim across the ground because of the wind, and there was no pitter patter of the rain. He sat on his bed, fourteen years old. His mother walked in, sighing. "Night, Eren."_

_Eren said nothing, silent as a firefly. He didn't make eye contact with his mother, clutching his covers. _

_She smiled warmly, walking over and sitting beside him. She grabbed his hand gingerly, rubbing it and looking at him. "See? I came back."_

_"But you could've not. You could've not been sitting beside me."_

_Mrs. Carla sighed, kissing his cheek. "I am. That's all that matters. Not what could've happened, but what did."_

_Eren looked up at her, grabbing her hand like a lifeline. "What if you _do_ get picked?! What if I get picked one day?!" He nearly yelled, them being the only people in the house._

_Carla looked at him with a loving, fuzzy-feeling stare. Her eyes strained how much she loved him, how much she didn't want that possibility to ever happen. "... If I do get chosen, I will accept it. I would hide my fear, my anger, my sadness, even though they would be surging through my body. I would hide it because my loved ones around me would express it for me, wouldn't you?"_

_Eren reluctantly nodded, and she chuckled. "I am getting old, Eren. Soon it'll be your turn to go to C-Day, and I will have no choice but send you off to your death sentence. It will be painful, yes, but I will think of the happy times instead of the sad ones. When you go over there, you will be strong. You will be brave. You will be angry, thinking about the greed of the pigs that sit in front of you, staring, but you will not express it." Carla laughed gently, getting off the bed so Eren could get under the covers. "Let's not talk about this anymore." She planted a small kiss on his forehead, turning around and walking towards the door. Eren looked at her with disbelief, fear and sadness swimming in his eyes. His mother sighed. _

_She began to shut the door, saying, "Don't worry about it, because after all, that situation won't happen." _

_..._

_You lied, mother. _

He couldn't help but have his eyes wider than a football field. He couldn't help that his body was shaking like a bug, staring directly into those cold, stone eyes. He was mortified. Horrifically mortified.

"NOOOOOOO!" he heard someone scream. It sounded distant, but he realized that the noise came from right beside him. He stopped his stare-down with Levi and looked beside him, eyes still showing shock beyond measure.

Armin looked at him with the same look he had on his face. His face started to crumble, wrinkles starting to form in between his eyebrows and his eyes were red, teeth gritting. "WHY HIM?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM!?" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

Eren thought about it. Why _did _it have to be him? What had he ever done to anyone that made him deserve this? He looked into the front of the crowd, his vision blurry. His mind was starting to become a slush. He made out the figures of royals, all looking at him like the last piece of cake. Like food. Like they were starving for some fun.

Eren looked to his other side, barely able to see Jean. He could make out his facial features, and they were more stressed than Eren had ever seen them before. Armin was grabbing onto his shirt, nearly choking him with all the force. "HE'S NOT LEAVING. HE'S NOT LEAVING." He yelled to the soldiers that had suddenly appeared before Eren. Who knows if they had been there for a while. Eren was completely and utterly lost.

"Armin..." Eren said shakily, trying to keep his composure. "It's gonna be okay..."

"TO HELL WITH THAT! IT WILL NOT BE OKAY, AND YOU KNOW IT!" He screeched at Eren, grabbing Eren's wrist so hard that he could've sworn Armin could cut of someone's circulation. Armin's face was a mess, tear lines more noticeable and thick, warm saltwater plastered the sides of his face. His nose was dripping snot, so much that he would have to spit mucus out of his mouth. You could see Armin's veins throbbing, and Eren realized the reality of what his mother had said. It probably hurt more for them than it did him.

_Be calm, Eren. Stay calm._

A soldier had reached out for Eren, making eye contact with him. The figure of Jean immediately formed in front of Eren, stopping the hand from reaching him. " Don't touch him." Jean demanded. Eren could hear the slight stutter in his voice and the terror behind the words. From what? The soldier or the situation?

The soldier threw Jean over to the side, smashing into other people. He grabbed Eren by the arm, and chills ran down his body. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to go.

Another soldier grabbed Armin and pried him from Eren, screaming and thrashing around in the man's forceful grip. Eren looked up at the man, despair shining through his eyes. The soldier stopped for a split second. That was enough time for Mikasa's fist to impact the soldiers rough face.

The soldier almost went flying, taking Eren down with him. He released his grip as he slammed into the concrete, Eren scrambling up from the ground. Eren rubbed his arm, a red imprint from where the man held him staining his skin.

Mikasa slammed another approaching soldier into the ground, having a look in her eyes that could only compare to a ravenous dog. She grumbled, grabbing another by the shirt and punching him repetitively. She threw him to the ground, his face corrupted and too bloody to make out his facial features. She sent a glare to everyone who dared approach her, snarling, "Eren will not take a step into that vile castle. Anyone who would like to try and take him may step right up."

...

On the balcony, Erwin, Hanji, and Levi watched these events unfold, and could hear Armin's screams.

_I remember them. All of them._

Levi just stared, not showing any emotion whatsoever. A guard came up to Erwin, looking at him with persistence. "It's starting to get a bit bloody down there. Shall we arrest them?"

Erwin looked at Levi, Levi not returning the look. Erwin sighed, "Yes, we shall-"

"No." Levi interrupted. They all stared at him. "Putting animals in a cage will not tame them. Separate them, and escort everyone but the chosen one outside the castle walls. That should give them a reality check." He slithered, the guard telling the orders to the other men.

"Well, that's quite rare, Your Highness." Hanji giggled, getting closer to Levi. "Do you find the green-eyed man attractive?" She said through a smile.

"No." Levi replied immediately. "Those types of humans will try to escape the castle with their family, and will just cause avoidable trouble." Levi turned around and walked away, flicking his coat as he did so.

Hanji stood beside Erwin and laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds. "He totally has the hots for him."

Erwin couldn't help but smile just a bit. "He certainly does, doesn't he?"

...

Five more soldiers were laid out on the ground, broken boned or laying in a puddle of blood. Mikasa was panting, starting to get tired. Eren just stared at her, shocked and scared. He had no idea how ferocious she was, swearing that she had killed at least one of the guards. Eren had to stop her, fearing that she would be put in prison if she went any farther.

He touched her shoulder gently, and in return Mikasa backhanded him as hard as she could. Both of them shocked, Eren fell to the ground and Mikasa stood there, looking at what she had done to Eren. Blood began to come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm so sorry-"

"Mikasa... please stop this." Eren looked around, looking at the now armor-protected guards approaching them. He knew he couldn't get out of this. Armin was thrashing out of the soldiers arms, and Jean was trying to fight others. Mikasa was about to murder someone, and he was a feast for every royal in the country. There was no way out.

"We can talk about it later, Mikasa, but right now-"

"I'm sorry Eren, but I'm not going to listen to you. " She cut him off, trying to turn around. She felt something tighten around her wrists, and her eyes widened. Behind her was an official, putting on handcuffs to both her and Jean. Armin's face had not improved at all, still having tears streaming down his face.

"Please..." Armin crumbled to the ground, hacking and sobbing silently. His hands were shaking on the ground, teardrops falling in between them. "Please." he whispered, body violently shaking along with his hands. A hand grabbed his, pulling him up. Erwin stood before him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry for your pain, but it is time for you guys to leave." He said, his eyes staring warmly into Armin's.

Armin couldn't take it. "You don't care, and don't lie about it!" He spat at Erwin, ripping his hand from Erwin's and going up to hug Eren, sobbing. "Please..."

Eren hugged him back, tears threatening to stumble from their maker. "Don't remember me if you are just going to cry." He said gently, rubbing Armin's back. Armin hiccupped, crying harder than before. A guard pried him from Eren once again, and started to escort the three out.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, her voice strained. You could hear the despair in her voice, on the verge of tears. Eren's body shook silently as he was escorted away from them.

"I love you!" He yelled to them. You could hear Armin's screams as they exited, and as they did, and Eren was walking into the castle, he closed his eyes tightly and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

"Welcome to the castle!" the announcer Hanji exclaimed as Eren got into the line with the other four. They were anything but happy to be inside this castle.

Eren looked around. The interior was just as gorgeous as the anterior, with rosewood flooring and luscious red and yellow carpets flowing through the living room beside them. A diamond chandelier hanged from the tall ceiling, a yellow hue coming from the candles escaping it. The walls were painted either a greenbrier beige or a dark red, golden -framed handmade paintings scattering the walls excessively. Mahogany made the tables, having glass vases with expensive, beautiful flowers in them. Not a speck of dust was to be found, and everything seemed to sparkle in its own way.

"Since you all are the Five that were chosen, you will be able to live here. There is a schedule that you must follow, though." Hanji unfolded a piece of paper and flattened it out. "Today, you can get settled into your rooms and take some time to relax. Think." She slithered, making Eren shiver. "The second day you will be given a full tour of the castle, so on the third and fourth day you can find whatever you're looking for. The third and fourth day you can do whatever, as long as you stay inside the castle walls." She took a breath. "On the fifth day you will be able to see your loved ones. You will have half the day with them."

"You said a full day!" One of them shouted. The girl had curly strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes," Hanji said carefully, "But we changed it. Get over it." She said bluntly, giving a glare at the other girl. She swallowed, shoving her words back down her throat.

Hanji continued to recite what was on the paper. "On the sixth day, you will be invited to a Ball, and can introduce yourselves to some royals and the King and Queen themselves. "

_So basically introduce the wolves to the chickens. Fabulous._

"And on the seventh day, you may say your prayers. At five o'clock the first person will be in the process of dying." Hanji said with a voice so stale that Eren felt like it was already the seventh day. He wiped off the last of his tears, pulling a tissue out of his back pocket and blowing his nose.

_Okay, Eren. No more crying._

"Well then, since that's said, may the guards escort you to your rooms!" Hanji exclaimed, disappearing around the corner.

Eren looked at the five guards now surrounding them, starting to stand by who they had to escort. They moved in a line up the stairs, and everyone except Eren turned to the right. He looked at the guard incredulously. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"But not my room."

"..."

Eren rolled his eyes, assuming that they were going to go and ask personal information from each of them one by one, and he was first. His eyes were still a bit red from crying, and he had started to get a headache. The hallway was terribly long, and they didn't stop until they got to the final door at the end.

The guard entered first, not letting Eren enter. He said some ineligible words, and another voice said, "Let him come in. Thank you."

The guard shoved Eren in and shut the door behind him, Eren looking at the guard and rubbing his back from the push. He looked up, and saw the one and only,

Levi.

It had been so long. Too long. He wondered why he didn't tell him, why he didn't come back-

"Know him?" The guard asked, cutting off Eren's thoughts.

"Nope." Levi coldly replied.

... _Oh_.

He wanted to play _that_ game.

"You may leave." Levi soothed out, Eren hypnotized by his voice. The guard bowed and walked out, the door clicking. Levi smirked, eyes locked with Eren's.

"Long time no see."

Eren faked confusion, tilting his head to the side. Levi's smirked turned into a small smile, Eren already showing off his dog-like qualities. " I'm sorry, this is my first time meeting you, _Prince Rivialle_." He slithered out, Levi's eyes not widening but showing shock for a single moment.

"Don't play this game with me, Eren." Levi commented, not willing to take Eren's attitude.

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" Eren whisked harshly, "I have never met the Prince of Maria, who is rich beyond measure and sends five people every year-"

"Correct. You never met Rivialle, did you?" Levi abruptly cut him off, standing up from his chair. Papers were all over his desk, the only sound being the fan above. He walked over to Eren, standing directly in front of him. "But," he said silkily. Eren was lost in his words and Levi was lost in his eyes. "You remember Levi, don't you?" Levi lifted up Eren's hand with his.

Eren, realizing what was going on, snatched his hand back from Levi, holding it with his other. Levi slammed him into the wall, eyes drilling into him. "Don't you?" He repeated, Eren breaking. He had wanted to meet Levi once again for so long, so desperately that he would wait at the wall for hours a day, crying once he got home. He wanted just one more day with him, to play with him, to be with him. Levi had been an ink splotch on his heart that wouldn't come off.

But he didn't want to meet Levi like this.

"Yes, I do remember Levi." Eren stared to Levi's eyes. Pretty. A pretty grey. Heh, was that even possible? "Is he here right now?" Levi's eyes showed no emotion, but Eren could see the flicker of shock go through him. He slowly let go of Eren's wrists, Eren looking down. Eren sighed. "What do you want, Levi?" He spat, fists clenched.

Levi didn't say anything for a while. "Nothing. I wanted to see how the brat had grown up."

"I'm 18, not a brat."

"People grow up physically, not mentally."

Eren sighed, not wanting to be here. "May I please leave?"

Levi rolled his eyes, sitting back down. "Sure. I'll call you back when you want to talk."

"_Want_ to talk?"

"Yes."

"..." Eren didn't respond, and ran out of the room. He didn't want to see Levi. He was poison. It would spread slowly, torturing every part of his body. Then, when he reached his heart, it would strike, making excruciating pain flow through his soul. He would try to heal it, but it was a deadly poison. There was no antidote. He would slowly die, not being able to do anything. Levi would be the death of him. Literally.

* * *

Levi sat back in his chair, putting his legs up on the desk.

_He's grown._

Eren had. Levi could barely believe how much when he finally saw him up close. His eyebrows had grown tenser, more emotional. His lips were full, and his nose was petite and straight. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. The eyes that would capture Levi's attention from the balcony in between thousands of other people. The emerald eyes that would show so much fear, depression, anger, happiness, excitement, hatred.

"So, you do know the boy." Erwin stated from the shadows, giving Levi a little jump.

"You were there?" He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Yes. I have never seen you express so much emotion before." Erwin said, stepping out from the corner. "I had come to attend you from the back door, but when I got here you were already in... a situation." Erwin smirked, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Surprised?"

"Not really, Prince Rivialle. You must remember that I have served you since you were seven." Erwin answered. "You came back to your room after getting grounded by your parents, and as I came to give you your dinner, you told me all about the boy named 'Eren'."

Levi remembered that. He told the servant all about his adventure, and how he had made his first friend. "I recommend you don't get too attached."

Levi huffed. "I won't. Trust me."

"Don't doubt feelings, Rivialle. They'll go bite you in the back."

"It won't be a problem." Levi urged, signaling Erwin to get out of the room.

Erwin sighed. "I'm warning you, because we both know his fate." Erwin began to walk out of the room, swinging the door open.

"The boy, Eren, is going to die."


	4. As It Seems

Sorry for being later than usual writers block and hopefully the next chapter is WAY better than this one (since its mostly background filler please don't get mad Levi and Eren get there parts later) Thanks for reading, and enjoy :)

Chapter 4- As It Seems

_"Sing me no songs, tell me no tales, cry me no tears, but remember me kindly."_

Eren's eyes fluttered open, seeing the ceiling of an extravagant room. The king sized mattress was covered in golden sheets and red covers, and decorated wooden poles danced up the sides of the bed. A black dresser sat beside the bed, holding expensive clothes and carrying small things like books and flowers. A silver-framed mirror was above the dresser, hanging on a light tan wallpaper. Patterned carpets and decorated tables sat close by, and the windows peeked in light from the silk draperies.

He sighed, throwing the covers over and swinging his legs over so he could get up. The floor barely creaked when he walked over to the bathroom, and nobody came in to tell him to do something. He missed the noise.

The water didn't seem hot or cold to Eren. He just stood under it, eyes dull and having robotic movements. Yesterday Eren did absolutely nothing. He just laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Sometimes he thought of his family, sometimes his mind was blank. Sometimes he thought of stupid things, such as hot summer nights and the village lights. Sometimes he thought of important things, such as Mikasa and his mother, and the house he lived in, and sometimes he would try to think of the future, but couldn't. He knew he didn't have one.

Eren grabbed some random clothes and began to stroll out of the room, the door clicking. Another one of the Five was also walking down, catching up to Eren. He had scraggly white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He would be incredibly handsome if his face wasn't full of dread. They walked down the stairs, not saying anything to the other. They understood what the other was feeling.

The other three were already sitting in the living room. Crumpets, biscuits and tea were sitting on the coffee table, but one had touched a speck. It was quiet. Eren missed noise.

After a while, Hanji and Mr. Erwin walked in, wearing nearly the same outfit they wore yesterday. They looked way better than they had yesterday though, and Eren didn't know why. He thought for a split second that they might actually feel guilty, but immediately abandoned the idea.

"Thank you for being on time." Mr. Erwin stated in the silence, the Five not bothering to look at them. Erwin sighed, looking over to Hanji.

"Well then!" Hanji exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started!"

One by one, everyone slowly got up from their seats and began to walk in a deformed line behind the two leaders. Erwin and Hanji kept stealing glances at Eren, and he started to feel uncomfortable, looking around as if something was always watching him.

Walking out of the living room and to the left, where the stairs were, they began to walk down a hallway. There were two doors and one large archway, Hanji leading them into the first door on the left.

"This is the kitchen. If you need anything, please just ring the bell or walk down here and tell them your order. They will cook your meal with pleasure." Hanji said, the words sounding recited. Pots and pans clanked and the smell of lasagna was flowing through the room. Bread was steaming in the worker's hand, just exiting the stove. A pastry chef sprinkled powdered sugar on foods that Eren had never seen before, everything seeming foreign. The strawberry blonde haired girl stepped up to a circular bread, pointing at it.

"May I eat this?" She asked carefully.

"Sure. They make plenty donuts."

"Donuts?"

A server laughed behind Mr. Erwin, looking at the girl with a kindness that Eren thought couldn't be found in the castle. "Go ahead and have a taste!" The man said with a Scottish accent, and the girl snatched it up and took a bite, her face brightening.

"... Sugary." She commented, and the other three took a 'donut' from the plate and took a bite of it also. Eren stood back, watching the other four be happy for a few moments. He wondered how they were back in their villages, what their faces and personality would've been like before now.

"Would you like anything?" Mr. Erwin asked Eren, leaning over him. Eren scooted away awkwardly, feeling embarrassed for a moment. "No, thank you."

"Not even fresh-baked bread?"

"I have not had an appetite this morning, Sir." Eren strained, Erwin deciding not to press the subject earlier. The others grabbed some other types of food, and they moved to the next room. An archway led to an elaborate library, shelves of books going up to the ceiling in aisles and aisles. Circular wooden tables stood in the middle of the giant area, along with a few toy chests. They didn't spend too much time in the library, and proceeded to the double doors on the other side of the hallway.

"This is the ballroom." Hanji said. The empty room had checkered tiles, stretching to the size of the library and the kitchen combined. Two chandeliers hanged from the engraved ceiling, candles flickering.

"Helloooo!" A boy yelled, and his words echoed back to him. The room was too big to even be his and Armin's home together. The boy smiled, his shoes clicking when he walked on the tile.

After they were done with the ballroom, they went to the second floor. Of course, the second floor was full of guest rooms and offices, including Levi's.

"You guys will not need to interrupt Prince Rivialle's duties, so please do not disturb him." Hanji and Erwin stared at Eren for a while when they got to this stop.

They traveled to the dining room, the entertainment center, and other various areas that Eren's hurting feet would say were unnecessary. They reached the third floor, and stopped immediately once they all got up the stairs.

"This is where the Prince and Highness's rooms are, so it is unnecessary to come up here."

_They must have some big-ass rooms._ Eren thought, looking around at the two different hallways on opposite sides of the floor.

"We have one more floor to go to." Hanji said quietly, and Eren turned his head side to side. There were no more floors going up.

The group traveled silently down the stairs to the first floor and into the library. In the back left corner, behind a bookshelf, spiral stairs led down to what Eren could see as grey brick flooring. He heard one of the Five gulp.

They went down one by one, the lighting dim and the area was beginning to become humid. The stairs were made of rotting wood, and they went about 30 feet down before getting to the basement.

Faces. Faces of scraggly, old, young, weak, strong, sick, short, and tall people trailed down the aisle. The bars were old, some holding in mold and weeds were growing through the crack of the bricks in their cells. They stared at Eren in a way that he did not expect. He expected the mean, ferocious glares that were sent to anyone outside of their cell, their vigor and anger surging through their veins. The blood thirst that would shine through their eyes, banging and shaking the cell bars to frighten him.

Instead, they looked at him with pity.

The people in jail were mostly men, but there were a few buff women floating around. Some of them Eren didn't understand why were in jail, such as the young teenage girl and the old scraggly man, who looked like they couldn't do anything harmful.

"This is the jail, if you haven't assumed that yet." Hanji pointed out. When they hit the end of the hall, they took a right, and Eren stared at a glass window with water in it. "..." Hanji didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

Going further down the hall, they saw an iron door with a lock on it, different from all the other doors. And then they saw vicious, ravishing dogs and wolves staring at them like meat. The Five got closer together now, trying to comfort one another with their unspoken words of sympathy.

They went a few more places, Eren thinking this place was full of never-ending hallways. When they finally got back to the living room, Hanji started, "That is the end of the tour. From this point on for the next two and a half days, you are allowed to do whatever you want, as long as-"

"It's inside the castle walls, yeah yeah, we get it." A brown-haired boy yawned, eyes bored. Hanji gave him an annoyed glare, but he didn't seem to care.

"-Yes, Jarred." Hanji muttered, adjusting her glasses. Looking up at the clock, it was already two, and their stomachs growled. Erwin smirked, pointing down the hallway.

"You all know where to go." He commented, picking a dead flower from a vase and the two disappearing up the stairs.

The Five disappeared around the corner, nearly bursting into the kitchen. In front of them was the lasagna from earlier, chicken, a whole pig, salads, wheat bread, fruits, veggies, cobbler, ice cream, and many other things that Eren didn't even know half of. The man named Jarred started to grab a plate and eat immediately, and the others followed quickly behind. Eren picked rationally, only taking a small salad, some spaghetti, and seasoned chicken breast, things that he knew were edible.

They all sat at a table on the side of the kitchen, where the workers would usually eat. Eren was starving, gobbling up everything up in a mere four minutes. Expectantly, everyone else was also nearly finished, running over to get a second servings. This was a foreign thing for Eren, but one of the bakers urged him to eat a 'cupcake'. Eren took a small bite, and his face brightened. The baker laughed, the obese woman rubbing his hair.

"Not everything is as bad as it seems." She said in a thick accent. From what Eren saw at the castle today, that was sorta true, but death was as bad as it seemed, and that's what kept Eren's mouth shut.

He left earlier than everyone else, throwing the cupcake wrapper away and running up the stairs. About to take a left, he stopped in his tracks, looking at Levi.

Levi was talking to what looked to be his advisers, holding clipboards in their hands and pens in their coat pocket. They seemed to be arguing about tax revenue, which Levi obviously didn't give a shit about.

Eren should've been angry with Levi. Levi had lied to him, threatened him, and was responsible for what would happen to him in five days. It was just that in that one day, those few hours, Eren told himself that Levi would always have a spot to be with him. Levi was special. He wasn't like Armin, who was kind and he knew since birth, and he wasn't like Jean, who he had a friend-enemy relationship with. He didn't seem to have a word able relationship with Levi. They weren't close enough to be friends and weren't hateful enough to one another to be called enemies.

Levi was an acquaintance. Someone who Eren barely knew. That one day ten years ago probably meant nothing anymore, but it still connected them. That connection was what Eren hung onto, his soul scratching and tugging this little thread. He wanted to become friends. That was all he wanted with Levi. To become friends once again.

Levi looked over at Eren, his advisers following his glance. "Has he been hearing us?" One of the advisers said.

"Probably so." Another adviser commented, staring at Eren like an unwanted parasite. Levi rolled his eyes, throwing his hand over to a guard and fanning it over at Eren.

"Take him away. That man should not be here." Levi sighed, not looking at Eren.

Too bad he was the only one who thought that way.


	5. Expectations

Hello! This chapter is about forming a better relationship and blah blah blah, just find out. Thanks for reading and enjoy :) (For those who pointed it out haha yes when I was making it up I was like 'shit this sounds like the hunger games' xD it will be different trust meeee)

* * *

_"How can I forget you when you gave me so much to remember?"_

Chapter 5 - Expectations

This was complete and utter bullshit.

Levi slammed his hands down on the table, getting aggravated by the amount of papers he had to sign. All of them were stacked into neat piles, some papers about neighboring countries, some papers about transportation, and some were about damn tax revenue. They were already filthy rich, how much more did those pigs want?

His hand was starting to hurt from writing his signature, and he stormed out of the room with a quiet rage. Levi had been too busy lately, having to catching up on his skills and prepare for D-Day. It was no mere chop-chop clean-up thing. There was a list, seating arrangements, meals, and much more. They were the only country who did this, so sometimes they would also have foreign royals, which made an even bigger workload for Levi. He just needed to blow off some steam.

About to go up to his bedroom, he stopped. He looked down, seeing a group of people sitting around each other. Looking more carefully, he saw that Eren was also there, chatting with the other four. He sighed, annoyed. Again?

When Levi looked for Eren after he dismissed him in front of his advisors yesterday, he was sitting in the living room with the four, chatting. They were talking about the most miscellaneous things, such as how basil-added food tasted and about the games they played when they were younger. Eren even laughed a few times. It pissed Levi off.

Now here he was, watching Eren do the same thing he did yesterday. It was questionable, since the Five would usually be much different. They would either take advantage of their power, letting greed take over for the next week, or they would try to destroy everything they could, hatred burning through. These Five were pleasant, peaceful. He had heard from Erwin that they hadn't requested much beside meals, and spent a majority of their time in the living room, talking.

Eren's face wasn't stressed, and Levi could see a glimpse of what he looked like when he was a child. Happy. Kind. Not covered in worry or forming wrinkles in between his eyebrows. It was the face he had made before he realized he was going to die. The face that Levi could stare at for hours on end, swimming through those emerald eyes.

He shook his head mentally. What the hell was he doing? Eren was nothing but a commoner, a mere acquaintance that he had only met once before. Who gave Eren permission to be in Levi's mind?

Erwin had warned him, and Levi was going to take that warning. He just had to convince himself that Eren was a worthless being, just another soul among millions in a rotting body. It wasn't going to be hard, right?

Levi huffed, flicking his coat around and rushing up the stairs. It shouldn't be difficult.

* * *

Eren sighed, watching Levi travel up the stairs in glances. He just couldn't seem to grasp the phrase 'should not be here' very well, still trying to find the right time to talk to Levi. He looked back at the group in front of him, enjoying the conversation.

He had learned a lot about them. Dana was a thirty-four year old who had worked at a pub. Jarred was a twenty year old who was the caregiver of his three brothers and lived off making and selling pottery. Austin was the blonde haired man, a twenty-seven year old who was married and a farmer. Sady, the strawberry blonde, was nineteen, her age closest to Eren's, who had a sick mother and a bed-and-breakfast to take care of. He was able to talk to her about his mother quite often, and Jarred about his friends.

They had talked about what their town was like, their surroundings and what their exports were. The other four had been quite interested in Eren's town, since they had never heard of it. They talked about whatever they could think of, sometimes not because they wanted to. It was just something that kept the real problem off their minds.

"Wasn't that the prince?" Jarred commented, startling Eren. The others took note of that.

"Know him?" Austin smirked, nudging Eren with a smile on his face.

"No." Eren said, his face struggling not to burn bright red.

They all looked at each other, but said nothing more about the Prince. A different topic popped up, and they continued their long conversation.

* * *

Eren was eating a turkey sandwich and mashed sweet potatoes peacefully outside in the garden, Austin joining him. It was still a bit chilly outside, but flower plants were starting to get buds on their stems and there were more animals outside than there were before. The scenery couldn't be better, and could fit perfectly into a magnificent painting. Eren was chomping down on his sandwich, and didn't pay mind to anyone.

"Now seriously dude, what's your connection with that Prince?" Austin's voice said out of nowhere, getting Eren's attention.

"Hmm?"

"It's obvious you've seen him besides the stairway. Your face is like a book." Eren sighed, swallowing his bite of turkey. How was he going to explain _that_ story?

"I just ran into him one time when I was about eight. I was visiting the castle and I happened to meet him."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

Austin stared at Eren for a few seconds, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of tea. "I don't believe you, but hey, it's your problem." Eren sighed, smirking. Austin was a pretty observant person. "If you fall for him, don't say I didn't warn you."

Eren looked at him with extreme absurdity. "Excuse me?"

"I said don't say I didn't warn you."

"Before that."

Austin shrugged. "It's definitely a possibility, especially with those looks you gave him today. Wanting." He commented, eyes staring at nothing in particular. "That's how I looked at Larissa when I first met her. You're expectations are just a bit higher than mine." He laughed, taking a bite of salad.

Eren sighed. He _did_ just happen to be old friends with the man that everyone adored. "Who am I to love with only a few days left?" Eren questioned himself aloud, Austin looking over.

"Short lives can live full lives. It's been said many times before." Austin stood up, taking Eren's plate. "You coming back inside? I think the others found a board game they wanted to play."

Eren shook his head. "I'm going to nap outside, thank you. I'd love to wake up to the evening-lit garden. " He smiled, Austin sighing happily.

"Sure. See ya later."

* * *

Levi sat at his desk, refusing to sign anything else today. His hand was red from where he clenched the pen, and his hair was a jumbled mess from his hand going through it. Erwin could feel the vibes of frustration and anger pulsing from Levi's body, sighing.

"You're more upset than usual."

"Shut the fuck up, Erwin."

Erwin rolled his eyes, a thing many other servants would've been fired for. "If I knew he was going to give you this much trouble, then I would've just suggested you hang out with him all day."

"Hah?"

"That boy is like writers block. You aren't getting anywhere with him in your head." Erwin stated, Levi saying nothing. It was true. Eren, the fucking brat, had been a perfect image in his mind all day long, and he couldn't help but to wonder about him. Who was he talking to? What had he ate for dinner? Stupid things that should be in the back of his mind, not paying attention to. Instead, it was front and center, not leaving him alone.

"What time is it?"

"Seven o' six."

"Have you seen Eren?"

"Last time I heard, a maid found him sleeping in the lounge chair in the garden."

Levi stood up, grabbing a leather jacket and proceeding towards the door. "If you need me for something,-"

"Then do it later. Of course." Erwin sighed, throwing a crumbled piece of paper away. Levi slammed the door shut, going down the stairs. It was time to fix this jumbled mind.

* * *

The fountain gave a soothing vibe from the running water. Vines shined in the dim light, and the lush green bushes that hid animals from the humans came out from their hiding spots. Small lights made a beautiful reflection on the pond, and koi fish were swimming around with vibrant colors painted on their scales. The howls of wolves echoed from outside the walls, and owls stared down at Eren with their glowing eyes.

He had just woken up, walking around on the stone trail. It must've been gorgeous in the middle of the year, because it was beautiful now even without the colorful flowers. The noise of the fountain got farther and farther away, going near the wall. Eren smirked. He didn't even question why Levi was on this wall when he was younger. He was too innocent, and didn't want to question or even think that there was anything Levi was hiding from him.

Eren put both of his hands on top of the bricks, almost having to get on his tippy-toes. He slowly began to climb with the cracks between the bricks, managing to get up to the top a few moments later.

Oh, nostalgia. Eren could already see the little eight year-old him, looking up at Levi with awe. When he first met Levi, all he could see was perfection. A perfect person, even if his personality could use a little shaving. He saw the two ghosts that ran off into the forest, one enthused and one bored.

"Yo." A silky voice spat, startling Eren to the point of almost falling over. He turned around, looking straight at Levi. "What the hell are you doing?"

Eren needed a few seconds to recover. He had to make up something, quick. Eren smiled at Levi, looking up at the sky. "The stars are pretty tonight."

He was right. Hundreds of stars glazed the sky, filling the void darkness. They made shapes, figures, lines. Levi rolled his eyes. "They are here every night." He climbed up the same way Eren did and sat right beside him.

"But they're still pretty."

Levi didn't say anything back. "You've been hanging around with the other four a lot."

Eren looked at him strangely. "...Yes, we do. What else are we supposed to do here?"

"Cry. Let greed take over. Hate everybody and everything."

Eren smiled, and Levi's face relaxed a bit. "That would be sooo stereotypical."

Levi smirked. "Just like you staring at the stars?"

They looked at each other warmly. It felt regular again, natural. Just having a normal conversation made Eren's happiness soar. Swinging their legs, they seemed like two normal friends, chatting and laughing. If only it could be that simple.

They chatted for a little bit, Levi asking about his friends and Eren asking about what it was like to live here. Eventually they got close enough to where their shoulders were touching and Eren had convinced him to look up at the stars.

Eren stared at Levi with awe, relieved. Could he fix this relationship so easily? "Hey, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Levi asked, Eren shrugging.

"I don't know. Probably just chat with Austin and play board games again."

"Austin?"

"Yeah, the blonde-haired man-"

"Okay, so you're free." Levi cut him off. "Let's go out to the town tomorrow."

"But Mrs. Zoe said that we have to stay inside-"

"Fuck the rules." Levi cut him off once again. Eren was starting to get a bit frustrated because he couldn't finish a sentence. "Would you like to or not?"

_Yes._ His head immediately replied, but he shook it off. "What if we get caught?"

"I could not care less, worry wart." Levi nudged Eren, Eren smiling in comfort. He grabbed Levi's hand, holding it gently. Levi looked at him, stoic.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding hands."

"Who gave you permission to touch a Prince?"

"The eleven year old you." Eren cockily replied, grinning widely. Levi shoved him off the wall and into a patch of grass, Eren bursting out in laughter. Levi huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes or no?"

"Sure, why not?" Eren said, getting up and wiping off his pants.

Levi sighed, not wanting to admit that he was a bit relieved. "Well then, see me at the entrance at eight o'clock. If you're late I'll fucking kill you."

Eren put his finger beside his lips, puckering and looking up. "Oh, I don't know, I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I dare you."

Eren laughed once again, Levi taking in every second he could with a happy Eren. "Okay, just help me back up the wall."

"Hell no, help yourself." Levi growled, swinging his legs over and jumping down on the walkway.

Leviiiiii!" Eren whined, and Levi rolled his eyes. The brat would have to get over himself.

Levi walked silently on the walkway, the fountain's running water becoming less and less faint. He suddenly got trampled down by Eren, slamming into the ground and Eren's arms wrapping around his neck. "That's what you get!" Eren yelled in his ear, Levi cringing. Eren stood up and ran inside, Levi not bothering to chase him. He gave a genuine smile. Eren was still the same person he was then years ago.

He stood up and walked away. Too bad that wouldn't be true in a couple more days.


	6. Temporary

Hello, I am sorry this is late, I just didn't feel like doing it (and if I do it in that attitude I write shit) so thanks for reading, and enjoy :) also, this is a turning point to the darker side of the story.

* * *

_"It's ironic, how we often forget the things worth remembering, but remember the things worth forgetting."_

Chapter 6 - Temporary

Eren woke up early that morning.

His eyes once again burrowed into the ceiling, body still. His head looked over at the wall clock, ticking loudly in the silent room. 6:30. That was officially the earliest he had ever woken up, easily.

He tried to roll back over and close his eyes for a couple more minutes, but he couldn't get his body to shut down. He tossed and turned, kicked the covers off his feet, stuck a leg out, but nothing seemed to help. After a few more different ways to try to go to sleep again, he looked at the clock again. 6:34.

In frustration he threw up his covers, his feet slamming on the wooden floors and stomping into the bathroom. He calmed down by taking a nice, warm shower and ordering some coffee and a bagel. Eren thought that since he woke up early that he would be extremely tired, but that wasn't the case. He was wide awake, swearing he didn't even need the coffee. His body was jittery, and he felt super nervous. What the hell, Eren? Pipe down. Levi meant nothing but a friendly outing, for old times. Wasn't that all Eren wanted?

He pulled out some lightly distressed bleached jeans, and a white t-shirt with a navy blue blazer. He wanted to look at least a bit presentable in front of Levi, since he _was_ the Prince. Yeah. Eren could convince himself that.

He put on his brown shoes with haste, then grabbing a book to distract him till at least 7:50. Eren looked up at the clock, reading 7:23. Eren sat down in a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room, opening up the book. He didn't know the title of the book, nor had comprehension of what he was reading. It was just something to keep him busy for the minutes that ticked down the clock.

The ticktock of the clock made Eren nervous. There was no way to stop it, nor was there a way to get rid of the hypnotizing noise. It just reminded Eren that his time was running out. This meeting was not the only time when the ticking made Eren nervous. It was when he couldn't sleep, and the whole castle was silent. It would just tick. Counting down the seconds, minutes, hours that Eren had left. And Eren would be left terrified.

He breathed out slowly and shut the book when the clock finally turned to 7:50, and he could barely open the door. Eren tried to compose himself, taking another deep breath one last time before putting on a calm face. He walked slowly, taking his time by looking at the paintings on the wall and counting the clicks of his steps.

Eren strolled down the stairs, stepping on each step as if it was a lily pad. He walked lightly to the living room, sighing. Of course he was early, baka! Eren flopped down on the couch, throwing his legs over the edge and putting his hands behind his head. What was this day going to be like? Eren breathed out one time before closing his eyes, only a moment.

"Don't fall asleep, brat." He flashed his eyes open, looking at Levi snarling. "I will hit you."

Eren just stared at Levi for a second, then smiling. He pulled his legs over and sat up, sitting down properly on the couch. "Where are we going?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Levi sighed, looking uninterested. Eren smirked, seeing the barely visible bags under Levi's eyes. He must've had a long night too.

Eren grabbed his hand, standing. "I'll figure something out. Let's just go before Mrs. Zoe comes and decides to kill me."

Levi nodded, not looking at Eren. "Sure." They both walked out the door silently, avoiding some drunk guards before leaving the gates and into the lively town.

* * *

In fact, Levi got no sleep at all.

To be able to spend the day with Eren, he would have to do everything he was supposed to do today last night. Erwin got him a few cups of coffee and a stack of papers now and then, and he eventually got done with everything. At 7:42.

Levi demanded that a maid get him something presentable immediately as he was signing the last document. He dismissed Erwin and flew up to his bedroom, swiping up the comb and grabbing the outfit with haste. The bathroom door slammed shut, and 15 minutes later, the door opened calmly, a clean-upped Levi buttoning up his shirt and walking out with his hair neatly parted and clothes without wrinkles.

He almost thought that he would be late, but he figured that the brat was still dead in his bed. If so, he was going to get the butchering knife.

Instead, he saw a fully dressed Eren napping on the couch (or thought to be). Levi huffed, aggravated but also relieved. He hoped that all that fucking work was for something.

Now, he and Eren were walking down the main street of the town, and he seriously didn't know what to do. He hadn't really planned anything, and didn't care too. He figured that Eren would be entertained by something they saw along the way.

The town was busy, of course. Hundreds of people walked side to side, shoving the other to get past quickly. Children were told to stay close to their parents, in fear of being lost in the endless crowd. It was almost the same as Eren's village, except it was immensely larger and there was a thing called crime. The people acted as if it was normal, watching a woman's purse being taken away and a knife at somebody's throat in a dark alleyway. Levi also walked by it, knowing that these things happened every day, but Eren didn't. He stopped in his tracks, green eyes widened and staring at the fierce eyes of the committer. Eren shivered, body paralyzed. His town never had people like _him. _

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, sending a sense of reality down Eren's spine. "This thing is normal. Come on, what did you want to do?"

Eren swallowed his fear down his throat, giving a forced smile. "I've always wondered what things you have that my village doesn't!" He said enthusiastically, looking up at Levi with happy eyes.

Levi stared at him for a minute, saying nothing. They stood still in the fast-paced crowd, Levi doing nothing but staring. "Um, earth to Levi?" Eren said, starting to get a bit worried.

Levi shook his head, turning around. "I have a few things you probably haven't seen." He nearly whispered, holding Eren's hand tightly. Eren walked beside him in a peaceful state of mind, but Levi was mildly disappointed with Eren. He had seen that smile so many times from his mother.

* * *

Even though Levi got many stares and whispers along the way, they approached a tattoo parlor, the outside painted violet and a colorful wooden logo on the top, named _Lecrae._

"What is this?" Eren asked with curiosity.

" A tattoo parlor." Levi said simply, opening the door with a little bell ringing. Only two people were inside, one girl at the front desk and one man in the back, sitting on a leather chair. The front desk was staring right at you as you walked in, and there was a few chairs and books to the right of it. There were two chairs like the one the man was sitting in, and there were many different pictures all over the walls. Dim lighting lit up the dark gray walls, and the ceiling was weirdly low.

The girl at the front desk had hazel eyes and straight orange hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore tan fur boots that were propped up on the desk, and she dressed in black, tan, and purple clothing. The girl had four piercings, a little black stud on each ear and silver snake bites. She had a gorgeous sea-green dragon on her left shoulder, trailing down to her elbow. The man sitting in the leather chair had blonde hair with light brown sideburns and blue eyes. He had a little stubble, so he had some barely noticeable facial hair on his chin and above his lip. His shirt was ripped, and he had art all over his body. Black and white designs trailed down his arm and back, nearly reaching his neck. They both looked over at Eren, then Levi, uninterested.

"Welcome, Prince." The girl said, not looking up at him.

"Petra." Levi replied, Eren still getting used to his surroundings. He looked over at the buff man again, the man staring right back.

"What'd you come here for?" He asked, still keeping eye contact with Eren.

Levi rolled his eyes. "This boy, Eren, wanted to go see things that he hadn't seen before." Eren sighed. This was definitely a place he hadn't seen, that's for sure.

"That's all? No more tattoos?"

"Tattoos?" Eren questioned, Petra chuckling. She took her legs down from the desk and stood up, boots clicking on the wooden floor.

"Tattoos. The dragon on my arm."

"Oh, so drawings on the skin."

Petra shrugged. "I guess you could take it like that." She said, looking at Eren intensely. She squished his face, giggling and looking at Levi. "He's pretty cute!"

"Yeah, that's probably why the Prince is with him." The man sighed, standing up. "If you aren't a customer, please leave."

"Oh my, you're so busy." Levi said sarcastically, the man rolling his eyes. "I thought you weren't going to work here anymore, Mike."

"Petra convinced me to stay. She whined all day about it..."

"Hey, don't you start with me!" Petra yelled, whipping her head around and arguing with Mike. Levi looked over at Eren, who was rubbing his cheeks.

"Do you want one?"

"Want what?"

"A tattoo, retard."

Eren stared at Levi for a second. "... Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little."

"How would you know?" Eren asked, Levi sighing in defeat. He lifted up his shirt, showing a tattoo under his chest. Four slashes were shown, looking as if it came from a large animal. A fierce eye was underneath the slashes, looking fearless. Eren touched it, seeing that it felt just like regular skin.

"It's a tigers eye." He said, Eren just staring at the beautiful masterpiece. It started at his chest and ended at the bottom of his ribcage, just barely going to the side of his ribs.

"Does it mean anything? Why did you get it?"

Levi shrugged, Eren still tracing the tattoo with his fingers. "Power. Strength. A tiger is fierce, showing no mercy and is entrancingly beautiful. It is aggressive, but does not show any emotion besides pain and anger. It is stone cold." Levi paused. "It also means royalty, since it is a majestic creature. I got it when I was eighteen, when my father forced me to get it." Levi chuckled for a moment, Eren looking up at him. "It's supposed to impress my partner."

Eren immediately lifted the shirt down, flushed. "... I'm sure it will!" He laughed, trying to cover his embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. Levi smirked, not touching Eren.

"So?"

"... Sure."

"Great!" Petra clapped behind him, popping out of nowhere. She held up a book, slamming into Eren's hands and opening the cover. "Pick one you like!"

Eren groaned from the book, slowly straightening up. He flipped through the pages, looking for something that caught his eyes. He looked for a tattoo for five minutes, finally picking a specific one. He leaned over to Mike, pointing at two pictures. "... Make me this."

Mike's eyes widened, smirking. " What a unique decision." He looked at Petra, swinging his hand over to Levi. "He'd like the surprise. Talk to the Prince outside or something, it'll take a few hours."

Petra nodded, grabbing Levi by the upper arm and exiting the store. Levi huffed, yanking his arm from Petra once they got outside. "What the hell?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! Mike seemed to be interested in what Eren chose, so I listened to him." Petra sighed. " A lot of people get tattoos because they look cool. I just think Mike's excited because Eren chose it for meaning." She sighed, crouching and lacing up her boots again.

"I am not going to stand out here for hours." Levi persisted.

"Then go pick up a high-class prostitute. That's what you used to do when you got bored." Petra argued, standing up. "It shouldn't take that long." Petra walked inside, locking the door behind her. Levi grabbed the handle and strangled it, shaking it and kicking on the door. He sighed when it didn't work, rubbing his hand through his hair.

That would be the best option.

* * *

In the end, he did sit out there for a few hours. He said that if he found a girl who was particularly pretty, then he'd go with her to a motel. But there wasn't. Not a single attractive girl past him within the hundreds of people in the past few hours. To others there were plenty, but Levi wasn't interested in any. They were all so plain, so ordinary, so dull.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the bell finally ringed, Petra leaning out of the door. "Mike is done." She squealed with excitement, arms bent and shaking. "It's sooo beautiful! I almost like it better than yours."

"That's because you made mine."

"Okay, whatever, I like it better." Petra smiled, letting Levi in. Eren had his shirt on, pants on, everything. There were no tattoos on his arms or legs, ears or neck, and everything seemed normal.

"Where the fuck is the tattoo?"

Eren laughed, putting his finger on his lips. "That's a secret."

"So I pay for it, but I don't get to see it?"

"...Basically?"

"Bullshit."

The three laughed, Levi huffing in aggravation. He paid at the desk, saying his goodbyes to Petra and Mike, and exited with Eren.

"Now seriously, show me it."

"Nope."

Levi lifted up his shirt and looked at his chest, but nothing was there. Eren pulled his shirt back down, staring at Levi awkwardly.

".. I'm hungry."

Levi rolled his eyes, putting his arm over Eren. "I know a pretty good place."

Eren smiled, his eyes shining. "Okay, take me there." He said happily, Levi not looking at him. Not getting a reply, Eren looked down and gave a pitiful smile.

_"This kindness is temporary."_

* * *

At the end of the day, they had gone to see many places and sites, like the big statue in the middle of the square and the comic store. Eren was wiped, and Levi's bags under his eyes were getting bigger. They got back to the castle by dusk, going into the entrance way. Levi stopped once they got inside, Eren doing the same.

"I guess you'll see me later?" Levi said, Eren nodding.

"Yep. Probably not tomorrow though, my family is coming." Eren mentioned. Levi nodding. He huffed. How much did they hate him now?

"Night, Levi." Eren said, pecking Levi's cheek. He didn't look back at Levi, and quietly walked up the stairs.

_"Everything is only temporary."_


	7. It Was Always You

I am sorry if I disappoint you, but from here on out there will be not many 'cute' moments. Things are going to happen, and you aren't going to like it unless you have this weird mind like mine. This is a dark story, it's not supposed to be all happy endings. Also, for who asked, it's in a medieval time period, but I added some modern elements to it. there's no guns, no cars, no type of modern technology commonly used.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy :)

* * *

_"Days will pass and turn into years, but I will always remember you with silent tears."_

Chapter 7 - It Was Always You

_I hate the dark. _

_No, not because of some traumatizing event or some half-assed sob story. _

_It was just because that was the only time I saw him. _

_In the dark._

* * *

"Mr. Jaeger." A voice said, opening the draperies. Eren cringed at the sun going through his eyelids, squinting. He covered his eyes with his hand, slowly elevating himself with his other elbow. Eren looked at the maid carrying a platter of eggs, toast, and orange juice, and she smiled down at him. "It is time to get up." He cringed, seeing that the maid was forcing the curves of her lips.

Her blonde hair was hung up into a neat ponytail, her headband non-existent. She had harsh blue eyes, almost as if she really didn't care about anything. The outfit looked very awkward on her, and she looked like she could rip it off at any moment.

"What time is it?" He asked gently, gingerly picking up the glass. Without looking at him, she responded.

"Eleven o'nine." She sighed. "You sure slept in compared to yesterday."

Eren looked at her once again. He realized that she had been the maid taking care of him since the beginning, whether it be making his bed or getting him a snack. Putting the glass down, he started to politely eat the eggs. "What's your name?"

"I am the maid." She replied quickly, Eren giving her a look. She rolled her eyes, picking up some dirty clothes. "Annie." Eren smiled, satisfied and picked up another piece of food. Annie stared at him as if he was an alien.

"What's up?"

"Do you not have an appetite?"

"Hmm?"

"Seeing your dog-like behavior, you would've already licked that plate clean." She noted, throwing the clothes into a hamper. He chuckled a bit, admiring her attentiveness. He felt like every bite he took would come back up. "I wouldn't blame you though, this is usually the worst day besides D-Day to the Five."

"Meeting Day?"

"...Yes." She said hesitantly despite her cold behavior. "I know I would hate this day if I were one of you guys." She mumbled, picking up the platter but leaving the orange juice on the stand beside him.

He smiled at Annie, forced like hers. "Thank you for your consideration." His smile stopped. "Now can we please stop smiling?" He said quite harshly, not in the mood for fluff.

Annie's eyes reflected shock, but she kept her composure. Her smile soon faded, a stoic face revealed. "Of course, Mr. Jaeger." She said in a regular voice; not a happy-go-lucky voice that all maids were required to make.

"I'm Eren, please." He replied. "I hate 'Mr. Jaeger'."

Annie nodded. "Kay, Eren." She started to dust the already-clean surfaces, catching glimpses of Eren here and there. Eren stared at her, finishing his glass of orange juice.

"You don't fit very well in that outfit, you know." He said in the silence, Annie rolling her eyes.

"Money makes the world go round."

Eren laughed, startling Annie. "I knew that from a young age." Annie didn't say anything, finishing off the last counter. She turned to Eren.

"Well anyway, you need to get a shower so you can meet your family at 1:30. Would you like the draperies shut?" She asked, body facing the draperies but feet facing the door. Eren shook his head, laughing lightly.

"No thanks, Annie. I hate the dark."

* * *

1:20.

1:21.

1:22.

Eren stared at that clock like he was holding its hand on a cliff. His nails dug into the wooden rails of the rocking chair, legs shaking and grazing the floor. Where was he? Where was the happy Eren, who could shine a smile whenever he felt like it?

He tried to make a curve, but it just wouldn't happen. If anything did, the curve would fall. His eyes were dull, shadows swimming through the now murky green. Eren wouldn't admit it to himself that there was no way out until last night. He said that they would change their minds or he'd escape with Levi, he'd find a time where the guards were too drunk to see their fingers and he'd slip right past them.

Mike reminded him. Not one man or woman escaped their fate here, and Levi wasn't going to help him. Everything he did, everything they had said, hell, even he was temporary. Eren wouldn't be permanent in this world. No one was. Eren thought his relationship with Levi was special. That it was something dear to both of their hearts. Levi used him for nothing but a bit of entertainment, and it hurt. It hurt so god damn much.

Do you know that feeling when you get shocked, and after the incident you always get that backlash of her heart clenching and pounding hard? It's not a good type of pain. It's the type of pain that makes you rethink your decision, and then go throughout your day. Except that pain was what Eren felt all the time. Levi made him believe that he was the only one who he would do these things with, that he was the only one that Levi had taken time out of his day before.

But he wasn't the only one. Eren wasn't the only one who he had taken outside the walls.

And it hurt.

So fucking much.

1:28.

He saw Annie out of the corner of his eye, entering his room. She put on the same face that Eren had, stoic and uninterested with anything.

"I am to escort you down to the guest living room."

Eren nodded, getting up robotically. He did not look at her, did not look up, did not reply. He simply walked beside her, feeling the glimpse of worry that came from her stone eyes.

Approaching the stairway, he saw him. Levi was simply going down the other hallway, not even noticing Eren. He wanted to shout out his name and wave at him, smile and get some sort of response. But he didn't. Levi walked out of sight, and Eren lightly chuckled.

_Heh. _

_Who the hell do you think you are?_

* * *

1:30.

Armin entered first.

He came up to Eren, tears already streaming down the sides of his face while giving him a passionate hug. Eren lifted up his arms weakly, gently putting his arms around Armin's frail upper body. Jean entered second, not looking at Eren. Water droplets were staining his shirt, and Eren looked at the messy face of Jean. Mikasa zoomed in, joining Armin in a hug that could cut off circulation. Her cries were silent, whispering screams. The screams that were silent.

"Eren…" She screamed silently in his ear, over and over. "Eren…"

He was paralyzed. How could he forget that he was the selfish one here? They were in so much more pain than he was, and all he was doing was acting like a spoiled brat the past couple days. How inconsiderate.

"Hey, Armin." Armin released his grip from Eren's shirt, now covered in snot. Looking up, he saw the calm, relaxing face of the Eren he knew. The one that was always so happy. He hiccupped, rubbing his face and standing up. "Hello, sis." Mikasa's eyes started to get a bit watery, grasping his neck even tighter than before. They were all so glad to see him, to see that he hadn't changed.

Too bad it was so terribly fake.

Armin tucked himself under Jean's arm, crying a little bit more. A few minutes later, Mikasa had straightened up and they were all sitting on the two couches, the three sitting on one couch and Eren sitting on the other across from them. The lighting was terribly dim, the room nearly dark in the bright of day.

"How is everyone back home?" Eren started out, and Mikasa told him. Everyone was shocked to hear that he was chosen, and all the little kids that he knew sent him cards and wild flowers. Jean handed him the six or seven flimsy cards and a pocket of red, yellow, and purple flowers, and Eren sat them down on the table graciously.

"Bertholdt? Reiner?"

"Same as always. Total dicks to everyone they care about." Eren laughed lightly at this comment, throat sick of doing things it didn't want to.

They continued to talk about the little things, like if the sunsets still looked the same or if Armin still slept with a jar full of fireflies. All of them laughed at least once, and the conversations lasted a while. There was a question that Eren wanted to avoid, but he couldn't. It was killing him, ripping his heart apart.

A debate ended, and Eren swallowed thickly. He did not look at the three of them at all, just staring down at his shoes. "…Did…" He tried to get it out, but his throat was so dry. "Did mother decide not to come?"

They didn't say anything. no one spoke for many moments. Jean started off slowly. "Well, you see, um…."

"Just tell me straight out." Eren nearly spat, but kept his soothing voice. He was furious. Did they expect him to believe that mother just couldn't come today?

"She didn't want to come." Mikasa bellowed. "She said she didn't want to see your face." Eren's eyes widened, composure peeling off like a banana peel. "… She said it was already too painful."

And with that, Eren sunk down even lower.

Wasn't she the one who said to 'stay strong'?

Wasn't she the one who said she think of the happy times instead of the sad ones?

Wasn't she the one who always so sure?!

"… I understand." He said instead, forcing a miniscule curve upwards. "If it caused her too much pain to see me, then I'd rather not see her either. " His teeth gritted, nails digging into the fabric, eyebrows burrowing into the ground once breaking eye contact with them. Did she even care that he wanted to see her so badly? Was everything she said just empty words?

That was enough. He didn't care about anyone anymore. About to yell at the people in front of him, a silky, deep voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "But I came to see you instead."

… _Him._

Eren threw up every emotion he ever made.

" Father."

* * *

_Of course, in the dark._

_It's always in the dark. _

"My dear son!" The voice chuckled, flopping down beside him. His hand slithered onto Eren's shoulder, Eren cringing. He didn't want to see this man. He'd rather see his sad mother anytime compared to seeing him.

"… Father." He repeated, the other three also paralyzed.

"How've you been?" He asked, reaching into his bag, smiling and whistling.

_Oh, I don't know how to sum up how I've been for the past three years into a sentence. _

"… I've been better." Eren laughed, startling the three. They knew how much Eren despised his father, yet he was always so mature whenever the situation would be thought to spiral out of control.

His father also laughed, patting him on the back. "Sorry to hear about that." He said sympathetically, and Eren knew that those words were a fucking barren wasteland. Eren's father lifted up a small wooden key chain out his bag, putting it on Eren's lap gently. "For you, as a parting gift."

Eren examined the key chain, seeing that it really had no good use since he didn't have a bag in the first place. It was shaped like a bird.

"… Thank you." Eren slithered out, eyes darkening. "Where'd you get it?"

"No place in particular." He said.

"Lies." Eren spat, starling his father.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything you say is a fucking lie."

* * *

_He first saw it when he saw five. He didn't realize what his father was doing till he was seven._

_It was on an empty road, where Eren and his father were returning from the market. His boots were covered in mud and his shirt was drenched in rain water, so his father decided to go home. _

_Eren was distracted by the little stream in the grass, watching the flowing water go down gently. He put down a red leaf gently into the little rivulet, watching it rush down the stream with haste. Eyes glowing in fascination, he whipped his head to tell his father. _

_But father was busy. _

_A silver object was at another man's throat, and the stranger struggled to get something out of his pockets. Handing over some coins and shiny trinkets, Eren just stared at them in curiosity. When his father looked back at him though, it wasn't the man he knew. _

_Fierce, unforgiving eyes. It was unlike something he had ever seen before. _

_It only lasted for a mere second, and it seemed as if Eren was imagining. His father gave him a warm smile and held out his hand. "Come on, son. Let's not tell mommy about this, okay?" _

_Being obedient, Eren nodded. Father was not a bad person. _

_But it seemed to happen again. _

_And again._

_And again. _

_One day Eren was just too curious, and told his mother._

_He regretted it. He still remembers the yelling that ensued all night, and how Mikasa had to be by his side to get to sleep. _

_Maybe it would be all better if he smiled. Mommy loved it when he smiled. _

_So he did, for days and days on end. He would laugh with his friends, chat with his mother, everything. It was all coming back together. There was only one problem. _

_Father didn't come home as often. _

_Sometimes it was a few days, sometimes it was a week. This time it had already been a month, and mommy started to get depressed. Eren was determined to make her happy. Father would never hurt any of them on purpose._

_Father was not a bad person. _

_It got worse. He would come in after dusk, drop a little envelope off, stay the night, and leave the next day. It was like he didn't even exist, and even mother started to act as if she didn't mind. Everyone got used to it. That was his job, and nobody dared to go against that. Eren eventually found others to act in place of the father position, and everybody was kind to him. They didn't mention his father's name once, didn't speak of him, didn't show if they saw him. _

_One time it was a year. A year with absolutely no contact with him, and he shows up at their doorstep in the crisp of night._

_Eren didn't even know why he bothered to come anymore. All he did was ask about things he didn't care about and leave. It felt like his father was a stranger. He was fifteen, and he had had enough. _

_"Why do you even bother?" He spat. "Just leave! Don't give us some false hope that you'll stay!"_

_His father chuckled, calmly ruffling his hair. "Now now Eren…" He said, Eren shivering. This was not a father. He shouldn't even say his name. "You make me seem like a bad person."_

_Father was a bad person. _

_He left, and hadn't come back for two years. All he ever did was abandon and lie. His father was more selfish than him, being a narcissistic ass. Why bother anymore? Why even care? He had bigger worries. _

_Like the screams of Armin as his name was pulled. _

* * *

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out!" He yelled, slamming his hands against the table and shoving his father off the couch. "I don't want to see you."

"You?" his father chuckled. "Why do not want to see your father? What have I done wrong?"

Infuriated, he crouched down and stared at his father with the same intensity that he saw that day. "Nothing. You're just a bad person."

Eren threw a punch at his father, but Mikasa held him back. "He's our father. Let him go."

Staring deep into Mikasa's unwavering eyes, he put his hand down. "I'd like you all to leave, please." He muttered, not looking at them.

"Why?!" Armin exclaimed, starting to get nervous again. "Why can't we-"

"I don't want you to remember anything else bad about me." Eren said weakly. "Please."

"…" None spoke. Mikasa hugged Eren compassionately, grip not deadly but not weak.

"Okay." Tears started to run down her face. "I'll always remember you."

Eren smiled, wiping the tears from her face sympathetically. "I hope you find happiness."

Armin cuffed his hands on his mouth to stop sobbing, and Eren sighed. "… Remember me the way you think of me. Happy, right?" Eren smiled, hugging the shivering Armin.  
He gave Jean a pat on the back, whispering "Take care of him, okay?"

Jean nodded, tear stains from earlier being replaced by new lines. There was nothing else to say. Short and sweet, the way it was supposed to be. They disappeared around the corner, and Eren waited until the front door closed gently.

He sprinted up the stairs, tears trickling out his eyes. Whipping his door open and shut, he slid down the door, face in his hands and terrified.

Eren just sat there, silently crying his emotions away.

* * *

"Hanji."

The woman looked up in a laboratory in the basement. Tools and glass tubes were everywhere, papers flying through the air and the stains of materials were covered on the white floor. The room was bright, white walls and blinding lights everywhere in sight.

"Hey, Prince Rivialle!" She responded, taking off her glasses and wiping the dirt off. "Whatcha need?" She asked on impulse, knowing that Levi wanted something.

Levi took a breath, slightly embarrassed. "I need to get Eren out of here."

Hanji stopped what she was doing, putting down her utensils and looking at Levi straight in the eyes. "Say that again."

"Eren has to leave."

"And you come to me for help?" She chuckled seriously, amused. "Now, I know that you can get attached to your toys, but this much?" She said, stepping out in front of her desk. "You know that's impossible for an assistant like me."

"He's not a toy. No one is a toy."

"Oh yes, because you were actually attracted to this one." She giggled, sitting on an empty workbench. "But still, there's no way out for the guy."

"Can't you find a good time for him to just run? Just disguise him or something?"

"Disguise?!" She burst into laughter, kicking her legs around. "That's too funny! How desperate are you?!"

"…" Levi said nothing, infuriated. "There has to be some way for him to get out of this unfair punishment."

"Rivialle." She said grimly. "There's nothing I can do, and the royal's minds won't change."

"There's always a way around anything."

"Not this situation, Prince Rivialle."

"There has to be something that you can do-"

"THERE'S NOTHING!" She yelled, nearly startling Levi. "NOTHING I CAN DO!"

"EREN IS GOING TO DIE, AND THERES NOTHING ANYBODY CAN DO ABOUT IT!"


	8. Slowly Drifting

I'm sorry that this is so late, but schools has been back and it's a pain. This is the second to last chapter, so for the last chapter I want to take my time and do it right. It might take a bit, but definitely no longer than a month. Schools work should die down a little bit, so I'll find more time to write. Thank you for being on this ride with me, and enjoy :)

…. (I can't write sex scenes, so I write segments)

* * *

_"If you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves."_

Chapter 8- Slowly Drifting

A shadow.

Eren was out of grasp's reach.

He would slip right through his fingers, no matter what he did.

* * *

"A little to the left." Hanji said to the assistant, hanging up the banner inside the ballroom. People were swimming through the room, one washing the floors and the other arranging the tables. White silk sheets covered the wooden tables, wine glasses and shiny utensils sitting on top. A ladder helped up the worker who was lighting the glass chandeliers, wax slowly falling down the tower of greasy substance. You could see your reflection in almost every part of the room, and there was no way a speck of dust would grow.

"How much time till the guests start to arrive, Miss Zoe?" A worker asked, wiping the sweat of his forehead from carrying around all the glasses.

"Around four hours, if Mr. Pix doesn't show up. Then we have about three hours." She noted, holding up her clipboard and checking off things one by one. "Is Prince Rivialle getting ready?"

"I don't know, Miss. I'll send someone over." The worker disappeared around the corner, Hanji sighing.

Levi had stormed out of the room like a kindergartener yesterday after she went off. He hadn't shown up to the meeting, nor was he in his office. She wasn't allowed to go up to the third floor without a good reason, and for personal reasons wasn't one.

This was bad. Really bad. She did not expect for Prince Rivialle to have such a connection to the boy in such a small amount of time. How would this affect his work? His efficiency? The way he woke up? She hadn't been with the Prince as long as Erwin, but she knew when he was frustrated, when he was angry, when he was calm, and when he really didn't care. These side effects were new.

Why did he not just get one of the maids to offer him a service if he was so damn lonely? She didn't have all the time in the world to worry about his problems too. Hanji picked up a wrapper that was innocently on the floor and threw it into the trash can. She would just hang out with Erwin later and blow off some steam, but right now, she couldn't focus on anything but one thing; the ball.

* * *

The door didn't creak when it was open.

It was one quick swoop, the maid quickly picking up the clothes and grabbing the sheets, ripping them off the body which now shriveled into a ball.

"Get up!" the maid spat, courtesy not on her priority list. "I don't have time for you to whine."

Eren groaned, not getting out of the fetal position. "It's cold as hell!"

"Hell is pretty damn hot, Eren." The maid replied, the cabinets clanking from being ripped out so hard. "You need to be formally dressed for tonight. You need to be there in three hours, you know that, right?"

"What the hell are you, a morning bird?"

"It's 2:30."

Eren sighed, slowly sitting up on the bed. "Do you do this often?"

"What?"

"Yell at your guests?"

She paused for a moment, but then a genuine smile. "No. This is the most fun I've had with my job in years." She threw a simple outfit over at Eren, it covering his line of sight. "Now get dressed. I will be back in thirty, and if you aren't ready, I'm going to bash your head in."

Eren chuckled, pulling the clothes off his face. "You remind me so much of Levi. Sort of."

Annie looked at incredulously. "Who's Levi?"

Eren's eyes widened, remembering that nobody else knew his real name. He nearly smiled, but didn't. That was no reason to feel special. "Don't worry about it. See ya later."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut, leaving Eren alone in the dark room.

He wouldn't be sad. Nope, no sign of sorrow would be revealed on his face tonight.

He had decided that when he was crying his eyes out yesterday, body shivering and vision blurry. Eren had crashed into the furniture, wobbly. He couldn't make out a face, and was just silently sobbing, mucus and saliva running down his face.

He was terrified. No one was going to help him. He rushed out his only source of comfort, his family. Levi wasn't to be seen. He grabbed clothes and threw them on the floor. Perfumes and glass cups shattered on the ground, Eren paranoid of everything. Everything was scary, the smallest thing sending him to the edge of insanity.

A knock had come from the door, Eren shivering into the corner. "Hey, Eren? You okay?" The voice of Austin said on the other side of the door.

"DON'T!" Eren screamed. "DON'T COME IN!" he banged his head against the wall, grabbing onto the corner of a dresser. "LEAVE!"

Only five minutes later, after voices of the other Five and the sound of footsteps getting farther away, did Eren uncoil and flop onto the bed. Before going to sleep of exhaustion, he nearly saw Levi laying there beside him. He would've been surprised, but he wasn't going to lie to himself anymore. Eren craved Levi. He wanted him to be with him all the time, even if he was just one of many. Eren smiled at the fake Levi, eyes fluttering shut and passing out.

He tightened the tie, looking at his confident reflection in the mirror. It was just a normal suit but damn, did Eren make it work. If those fucking pigs wanted a meal, then they'd have to earn it. He would not be like others, hanging their heads in shame and walking around with a gloomy aura. He'd be classy as fuck, blending in with the royals and have the confidence of a worthy knight.

Eren would also approach Levi too. He'd wipe that smug look off his face, make him wish that he had spent an eternity with him. He tied up his shoe laces, bending down and walking out of the bathroom. Whether tonight backfired on him or worked with spice,

Eren was going to go out with flare.

* * *

"Prince… are you ready?"

The servant was startled as a completely composed Levi swung the door open, fully dressed. His outfit matched perfectly with his facial features, blue blouse and white dress pants going with his white-fox fur cape perfectly.

"Of course I am. Why are my servants so impatient?" He sighed, putting his hand through his hair, and walking straight past the servant. He rolled his eyes, going down the stairs gracefully. Levi walked down the hallway and into the ballroom, looking at the decorations and how the tables were located neatly around the room. This lasted only for a few moments.

"Prince Rivialle!" Hanji exclaimed, nearly dropping her clipboard. "Where the hell were you?!" She sighed, pulling him over to a side room. "Come, come, guests are going to arrive at any moment. Erwin will introduce you in about thirty minutes from now, so sit back and relax for a moment. I was going to have a tantrum if you were going to act like a sick puppy. " Hanji exclaimed, shoving him into a seat and giving him the time to reply before she walked out the door.

He grumbled to himself, folding his left leg over the over and crossing his arms. Levi didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Eren. What would he say? 'I'm sorry that you're dying tomorrow.'? That would just be a bitchy move.

No, he'd just find a royal who looked pretty decent and bring her up. He didn't swing that way… right? He never had, so why the hell was he questioning it?

…

..6:00.

…6:30.

Erwin stood up straight, royals dressed in fine clothing flowing through the ballroom. "I thank you all for coming today for the Introduction Ceremony. Before we introduce the Five though, we would like to give a round of applause to our Queen and King, who has let this country live in harmony…" He paused. " And our Prince, Prince Rivialle."

The king and queen walked out on the opposite side of Levi, but the crowd was still loud either way. Levi did not look at his father or mother whatsoever. He didn't turn his head their way. In these instances, when their meeting was forced, he preferred to be as far away from them as possible. They were strangers to him. They barely knew anything about him.

When the crowd died down, Erwin cleared his throat. "Now, we will introduce the Five to you all, in the order that they will be executed."

Levi usually found this part very boring. These people were all the same, heads down and only talked when talked to. They were obedient dogs, waiting for the worst. He sighed, walking over to Hanji, who was introducing new royals to the room, and Levi looked up to where the Five would come from.

"From drowning, Austin Joye."

Austin walked out.

Smiling like a fucking idiot.

The crowd looked just about as shocked as Levi felt. Austin walked out with a purple tunic and black leggings, waving and smiling at everyone in the room. _They must be acting,_ Levi thought, but there wasn't a flinch of insecurity coming from Austin. He soon blended into the crowd, asking for people's names and shaking their hands naturally. _The fuck?_

Erwin also seemed to be a bit confused, but he continued.

"By hanging, Dana Stone."

Since she was an older woman, she wore a classy dark green dress that clung to her skin. She also smiled, but not like Austin. It was a polite smile, not showing her teeth, and tilting her head to the side. Her facial expressions made it look genuine, and many royals started to swarm around her.

_What the fuck are they planning?_ Levi thought, looking at the two quickly. They didn't seem to mind that they were going to be watched by these people tomorrow as they were dying.

"By being eaten alive, Sady Bayne."

This obvious teen jumped out behind the curtain, sticking her tongue out between a 'V' she made with her fingers. She laughed full heartily, the black chain dress only going down to a quarter of her thigh. She walked down, swinging her hips seductively and winking at the sons of older royals. Mothers turned their son's heads to the side as she walked, waving at people as if she had knew them forever. As she passed Austin, she put her hand up in the air, and Austin high-fived her. They both smiled, and Sady disappeared far into the crowd.

Erwin swallowed, focusing his attention to the sheet of paper. "From suffocation, Jarred Rodriguez."

In a classy striped suit, Jarred walked out of the curtains as a sophisticated young man. His hair was parted at the side, sort of like Erwin's, and looked at all the royals with respect. He took a blonde royals hand and kissed it, sending the girl into a crimson fever. He smirked, introducing himself to her and her family.

Levi knew what name was next, and so did the other four. They were worried for him, knowing about his breakdown yesterday, and prayed that he didn't come out like a wreck. They all averted their attention to the curtain, sending the other royals to do so also.

Levi swallowed. Why was he so nervous?

"And finally, by the chop block, Eren Jaeger."

* * *

Eren did enter differently from the others. Much differently.

Everybody had their eyes locked on him. All he wore was a simple black suit, but he was unbelievable. Unlike the others, he did not try to be friendly. His chin was held high in a confident pose, glaring at everyone as if they were below him. His shoes clicking on the floor was the only sound in the entire ballroom, and he didn't say anything on the way down. He didn't smile. He didn't loosen his eyes a bit. Some whispers came around the ballroom, some admiring it and some laughing at it. There was only one thing everyone agreed on; He was the man of the night.

Eren walked through a mini hallway made by people, delicately picking up a wine glass. He looked at a family of royals with those hypnotizing eyes, and they cluttered over to him to ask his name even though they already knew it. He replied curtly, not smiling or acting polite. He looked around, uninterested in their conversation, and managed to lock eyes Levi.

_Humph. How are you, Levi? Do you regret it? _Eren thought , smirking over at Levi. Levi kept his stoic look, turning away and drinking out of his wine glass. Agitated, Eren took another glass and nearly chugged it down. The family looked at him weirdly, but didn't question him. He was fascinating in a bold, unique way.

Levi sighed, grabbing a whole pitcher of spiked juice and grabbing a few glasses. This was obviously a really good time to get drunk. Yep. A fucking fabulous time.

* * *

Eren stumbled around a little, his vision a bit blurry. What was the legal age, 19 here? Who cared, he was going to die tomorrow anyway. He couldn't find any of the other Five, and he was starting to lean on a wall for balance. Where was Levi? He wanted to talk to him. Ya know, to see how he was. His mind was a little fuzzy, but who cared? He certainly did not.

Conveniently, a sorta-sober Levi met eyes with Eren, and a wasted Eren walked over to him.

"Heya, Levi." He slurred out, Levi rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You have a low-tolerance for alcohol. Are you even legally aloud?"

"Shu th fuc up! I can do whatever…." He replied, falling on top of Levi. Levi caught Eren on his shoulder. He sighed, putting him back up straight.

"You're fucking wasted. There's no way I can have a legitimate conversation with you."

"Come, on, I'm not that wasted." He said, holding his head up. "I'm just a bit tipsy…"

"Whatever."

Eren pouted, holding Levi's arm. "Hey, Levi…"

"Yes, Eren?" Levi replied once again, acting annoyed. To tell the truth, he was quite happy to be next to Eren.

"I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time. You can't say anything about it."

"Okay, drunk-as-fuck Eren. Throw a few punches."

Eren smiled, looking around to make sure no one important was watching, and then slammed their lips together.

Shocked, Levi pushed Eren off of him quickly, trying to keep his stoic facial expression. "What the fuck? Eren, this is a ballroom, not the back of a pub."

"I know." He said, giggling and wrapping his hands around Levi's waist. "But it's something I want to do." He said, pulling in Levi once more.

Eren was the worst kisser in the whole world, but that was made up by Levi's skill. Lips pressed together, Eren grabbed Levi's shirt and switched head positions. It wasn't slobbery, but it definitely wasn't without salvia. Lost in the moment, the drunk side of Levi grabbed Eren's silky hair and slipped his tongue in after a while. He quickly and easily took control of the situation, leading Eren on and correcting his mistakes.

The sober part of Levi noticed someone's head turn in their direction of them, and he pulled away once again. It took a few seconds while watching a panting Eren to realize what he did. _What the actual fuck, Levi. Get your shit together._

"I'm sorry-"

Eren cut him off. "I'm a bit tipsy…" _You mean wasted. _"… and I just want one more thing from you. You don't have to take responsibility, nor do you have to remember it. I just have one more day left, and I'd like to do this."

Eren whispered three words.

Levi instantly replied. "Absolutely not."

"Please."

"No, Eren, you're drunk and will regret it in the morning-"

"Please, Levi!" Eren said urgently. "Please…"

Eren started to weep out of nowhere, not really startling Levi. Alcohol did wonders. "I know I'm one of many… but please…"

Levi rolled his eyes, angry at himself. Who was he kidding? He wanted Eren just as badly as he wanted him. How would he moan? Would it hurt when he dug his uneven nails into his back? Without saying anything, he took Eren out of the ballroom and quietly went up the staircase. He knew that they would both regret it, but for Levi it was for a different reason than he thought.

"Why do you want to do this in the first place, Eren?" Levi questioned, not looking at him.

Eren looked at the back of his head, giggling. "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

When they got into the room, they didn't say anything. Levi's room was huge, a lonely king bed covered in silk sheets isolated in the middle of the room.

Levi started to take off the blouse, Eren staring at his muscles in awe. He leaned over to touch, but Levi stopped him. Levi sat on the bed, looking at Eren intensely. "Undress."

Blushing, Eren turned around. The alcohol was starting to slowly wear off, but Eren was still very drunk. He took off the blazer slowly, laying it to the side. Levi could only see the back side of him, Eren not looking over at him. Eren undid the tie, and took off the white dress shirt.

Levi stared at the beautiful thing on his left shoulder-blade.

A burning feather.

* * *

Fire. Destruction, passion, temptation, lust, sin, danger, wisdom, rebirth.

Feathers. Freedom, truth, hope, dreams, speed, flight, purity, courage, bravery.

It was beautiful.

Enchanting.

…

Eren didn't realize that Levi had porcelain skin all around. Levi did not realize that tan lines could be so pretty.

…

It was different.

Levi couldn't make his heart stop.

…

Eren thought it would hurt like a bitch.

It didn't really.

After all, most of the pain is mental.

…

It was so much better than prostitutes.

It was better than he imagined.

It wasn't the lust that made it better.

It was how he could feel both of their hearts beating fast.

…

A drunken slur.

Some sober words.

Lots of moaning.

…

" I…. love…."

* * *

No one told Eren to wake up today.

The birds were a wakeup call, making Eren cringe in annoyance and open his eyes. He slowly propped himself up, yawning and feeling an aching situation in his lower back and hips. His head hurt like an open wound, and he thought it would never end. He felt skin touching his thigh, and he looked over to his side.

Eren smiled, looking at the sleeping face of Levi. What a sight to see. So beautiful, so rare. He was tempted to go down and kiss his forehead, but he decided to let him sleep. After all, he probably needed it.

Eren would admit, he did forget a few moments in the night, but the moments when he was with Levi were like the Caribbean. He could see all those fucking fish, all the coral reefs and rocks that were there. It was crystal clear, and he was actually embarrassed at some of the things he had said last night. He looked at Levi, admiring his face. Oh well, it was worth it.

"I love you." He whispered in Levi's ear, getting out of the bed slowly. He admitted it. Ever since he was eight. It was love at first sight.

He walked around, trying to get to the bathroom. He looked around at his surroundings, and the decorations on the wall. He managed to find a calendar.

He collapsed to the floor, eyes wide in shock.

Eren almost forgot what day it was.


	9. Downfall

Hello everyone. Now, I must warn you; there are no 'happy endings'. It might be a sad ending, it might be a bad ending, it might be a satisfying ending, but there is no happy ending. I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but I find a beauty in non-happy endings. It gives a refreshing feeling. There is your 'trigger' warning.

I truly thank everyone who has read this. Thank you for taking your time to go on this journey with me, and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9 - Downfall

Alternative Title- Empty Air

Eren didn't give Levi time to wake up before he left the room.

He sprinted down the hallway and tripped down the stairs. Bruises started to form on his body, some being mixed up with hickies. That didn't matter though. He just needed to run. Run. Run as far away as he could from him.

Eren realized what he was scared of now. It wasn't particularly the dying part. Yes, that part was still extremely scary, but it was definitely not the worst. The worst part was Levi being there. Would he have to watch him die? Was the painful part him watching Eren, or Eren knowing he was there?

He bumped into the wall and slammed into Sady at the corner, both of them falling down. Eren only had some loose Capri sweat pants on, and Sady only had a loose t-shirt and boy boxers on.

"Eren…" She said, eyes wide in shock. Mascara from last night was smudged on her lower eyelid, and an imprint of her bracelet from her outfit was visible.

"What do we do?!" Eren screamed silently, dread engulfing his face. Sady stared at him, not saying anything. She gently hugged Eren while kneeling, not facing Eren.

"I don't know." She said, voice cracking. "I really don't know."

"Sady!" Jarred said, popping up from the other side of the hallway. He ran over, not particularly shocked about the hugging scene. He was, though, shocked about the tear-streamed face of Sady as she clenched onto Eren's arm. "I really don't know…"

Jarred stared at the feather on Eren's shoulder-blade, but didn't say anything about it. "I'm sorry, Eren, Sady has been-"

"How are you not chilled to the bone! How is your skin not crawling and your face not gurgling and drowning in the ocean of despair!" Sady screeched at him, breaking down. "We are going to die! Nothing is going to change! We are no different from the hundreds before us! Time isn't going to change for us, and there are no exceptions for us. We're _done_, Jarred. Do you understand the weight of those words!?"

He said nothing. He did not comfort her. Jarred simply stared down at Eren, looking back up after a few seconds. "… I am terrified." He whispered so gently that Eren could barely hear it.

"I'm just better at hiding it."

* * *

Levi woke up too late.

He felt to his right side, but could only feel the sheets. His hands searched and searched, eyes still closed, until he felt the empty pillow. His eyes shot open, sitting up immediately after. His eyes searched the room, not a single piece of evidence that Eren was in the room. Dammit, why did Eren need to leave so early?

He tied the silk sheet around his lower half, slowly going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, combed his hair, and put on an outfit. Maybe if he acted normal he could ignore everything today. He could look at it with a passing glance.

He slowly walked into the hallway, starting to go down the staircase gingerly. He stepped on each step like it was thin ice, and put his hand on the rail. His hand was shaking.

Levi shook his head. Nothing happened last night, and nothing ever did. He wouldn't have time to see Eren today since he had to worry about the royals, and could just skip and prance over today like deer and grass. He wasn't scared. Prince Rivialle never felt emotion.

Hanji met him in his office along with Erwin. Levi stared at them awkwardly, slowly going to his chair like normal. Keeping eye contact with them, he sat down, and they approached his desk.

Erwin spoke first. "We are filling up the tank at the moment. Would you like to put a dye in it so the younger royals don't have to see the man in it?"

"I think the seating arrangements are going to be cramped. We might have to do the punishment 'eaten alive' without anyone seeing it. Is this a possibility?"

"What kind of drinks are we serving?"

"Should we add cushions to the chairs?"

"Can we serve alcohol?"

" Do rows of twenty sound good for seating?"

"For the chop block-"

"SHUT UP!" Levi roared, slamming his hands down on the desk. Hanji's body shook, startled, and Erwin's eyes widened just a bit. Levi's hands dug into the wood, carefully holding in his rage as he sat down. "I really don't give a shit about this whole thing. Do whatever the hell you want." He grumbled, looking at the shaky piece of paper.

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Okay, Prince Rivialle. Then I shall assign the chop block to be first and give you a front row seat."

Levi stared at him. "You have the audacity to do it? Do you know your limits?"

"Do _you, _Prince Rivialle?"

The room was quiet. "…" Levi said nothing, having an intense stare off with Erwin. Glares shot lightning, and Hanji didn't know what to do right now. It was better not to interrupt. "I know them, but you don't. After today, I will not require your service here anymore, Erwin."

"WHAT-" Hanji started, but Erwin interrupted.

"Understood." Erwin bluntly accepted, smirking. "Then I can say whatever I want."

He slammed his hands down on the opposite side of the table that Levi sat at, eyebrows sterner than before. "You, Prince Rivialle, are possibly one of the worse human beings alive."

"But not in a bad way. I will admit that I pitied you at first, being the son of a wealthy, busy family. I thought it would be like a book, where you craved company and wanted a parental figure to watch over you. It took me only a few weeks though to realize that you didn't mind at all. No one really mattered to you. You didn't mind that your parents were never there, and you didn't care if your most loyal servant would leave. Everyone seemed to just pass over you like a cloud."

"I hope you realize that 'Eren' is the only person that you have ever told me about that didn't involve business matters. It shocked me, thoroughly. Would you change? Would you open your heart? Would you become a better man?"

" No. Of course not. Who was I kidding? Not after that moment did you mention him to me, surrounding your world in work and becoming a lone wolf. Countless women came to me, yelling about how you broke their heart. Do you even remember the victims names? I swore you were most heartless being alive, and that the country was destined to fall into darkness with your hands."

"One word changed that. I came in, giving you your coffee, and as usual, you had fallen asleep. I was annoyed, but still put down the cup. And then you mumbled it. It was when you were about 17, and I swore that I just heard something. You mumbled,

_"Eren"_,

"and that was it. Maybe you didn't remember him, but your consciousness did. What would I need to do to bring light back into your world? The answer was clear. I needed to bring this 'Eren' back to you. But how? Once I got my hands on him, how would I explain it to you?"

"You hadn't realized it yet, so I decided to help you deny it. Especially since he was one of the five. Your feeling would never flourish. If anything, it would sink you deeper into that hole, but ya know,

_that's love. _

We can't deny it. We can't escape it. There's no antidote to it. It's a simple feeling in reality, and recently, I am getting really tired of your shit."

"You _love_ him! Don't deny it. What are you fucking doing?" Erwin took a deep breath. "He has three hours left alive, and your moping around in your office? Get your sorry ass up and _tell him_. Tell him that you love him, you fucking coward. A short life or a long life doesn't matter. They can still be finished graciously."

Erwin sighed, sitting up and tightening his tie. He grabbed Hanji and swung her around, smacking her on the lips with his. He put her back up afterwards and forcefully flinged the door open. "Now that _both_ of my feelings have been told, can you two idiots do something?"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

_Ha. Do they really need to dress up this neatly when all we are going to do is get blood all over it?_

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. The outline of his body shivered, the shadow of Austin behind him. Austin was dressed in the same thing; all black. He put his hand on Eren's shoulder, smiling.

"Say goodbye happily," He stated. "Be thankful for the beginning and the end." Austin barely whispered, bodyguards dragging him off to a designated area. Eren shook furiously, looking at the clock. 4:49. Only 11 minutes till Austin was killed.

A woman came by, carrying around a basket of bread. Offering one to Eren, Eren barely shook his head, looking at her name tag. _Sasha_. The woman sighed, shoving a loaf of bread in Eren's mouth. "Don't be such a sour puss! Turn that frown upside down!" She exclaimed, smiling. You could see some tear stains on the side of her cheeks.

Eren smirked, biting the bread. "I'll try, Sasha. Thank you." Sasha grinned, turning around and offering some bread to Jarred.

Biting into the bread once more, he looked around. Only assistants and the other four. Eren huffed, chuckling to himself. Why did he think Levi was coming to see him!

Walking around, the man Eren heard of as Mr. Erwin approached him.

"Mr. Jaeger," He said, looking at a clipboard. "You are sentenced to die at 5:20, and you will walk out to the front yard. To the right, there will be a guillotine with about six to eight hundred chairs all around it. You are to simply walk up the step-ladder and kneel at the white circle placed." He swallowed thickly, thinking. "I can spare you the blood and gore of your friends, if you'd like."

Eren sighed in relief, looking up at Erwin politely. "Yes, that would be better than the alternative." Erwin stared at him, and then his surroundings.

"Has Prince Rivialle approached you at all in the past few hours?"

Erwin swallowed, eyes dimmed. In a monotone voice, he replied. "No, I'm sorry. I hadn't seen him around."

Erwin sighed playfully, as if he had given up. "I see. Well, I will send out somebody named Connie when it is time to go." He said as he turned around and disappeared behind a door. Eren nodded, walking over to a corner like a zombie.

Thirty minutes. That was all he had left.

What does somebody do in thirty minutes? Pick up their room? Make dinner? Go to the park? It seemed too small. There was nothing that Eren wanted to do that fit into this time frame. Why was it so fast? Why did he ever want to grow up as a child? He slumped down, looking in between his knees and not lifting his head up.

"You fucking brat."

Eren's head shot up, looking at the angry face of Levi. His eyebrows were tense, looking into Eren's eyes with pain. Eren had never seen this side before. No one probably ever had.

Levi pulled Eren up by the hands, bumping chests to him. Levi held him close, Eren starting to blush a bit. "Levi? Aren't you supposed to…?"

Levi rolled his eyes, just staring at Eren. "I don't have to go. I'll just miss some pointless business opportunities." He cuffed Eren's face, being hypnotized by his eyes.

5:00.

"Eren…" Levi said, knowing that both of them heard a splash in the background.

Eren started to shiver, eyes starting to get watery. "I'm scared." He whispered into Levi's ear, Levi hugging him tightly.

"I know."

"Really? Do you really?"

"I really do." He said, holding Eren tighter.

Eren held back some sobs. "I don't want to go." He hiccupped. "I don't wanna." He cried like a child.

Levi pursed his lips, not looking at Eren. "Nobody does. If it was up to me, I would hold you here forever." They stood silently.

5:05.

Eren let out a little giggle, tears streaming down his face. "Sometimes…" He swallowed some mucus. "Sometimes love is a downfall." Levi started to wipe the saltwater from Eren's cheeks. His voice was shivering. "It is _my_ downfall."

"Say no more." Levi begged, hearing the sound of dogs and wild animals barking. "Please, Eren." He tried to keep his voice monotone, but it had a slight pitch.

"Can I kiss you?" Eren asked, Levi trying to sigh in amusement.

"Do you need to ask?"

A small, gentle peck.

5:10.

"I want you to remember me." Eren asked.

"I will."

"You forgot last time."

"I know."

"How will I know you remember me?"

"This time I'll promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

5:13.

"Ya know, Levi…"

"Hmm?"

Eren hiccupped, the tears never-ending. "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Levi said nothing for a while.

5:15.

"_I love you too."_

Eren's eyes widened, a hand touching his shoulder.

"I'm Connie. It is time to go."

Eren felt at peace now. He understood what Austin meant.

"Levi, can you let go of my hand?" Eren asked, trying to wipe away his own tears.

Levi grasped it tightly. Kissing Eren one more time, he slowly let both hands slide away from each other. He did not say anything as Eren walked outside.

* * *

"The last of the five, Eren Jaeger."

A wide arrange of cheers and clapping.

Levi stood at a pillar, looking at the guillotine. He tried to not look at the boy who was starting to kneel down. He said nothing, lips starting to tremble.

The boy looked up at him with emerald eyes. The boy smiled at him, his eyes screaming happiness.

Levi looked down. "Bye, Eren." He whispered, the boy looking down.

Levi turned away.

…

…

…

*splat*

…

…

A single drop of saltwater.

* * *

Now, If you want to go and cry on the bed (totally not what I did), then stop right there. If you would like your heart not to feel AS crushed, then you may continue.

* * *

"God damnit Jean, I _don't _want to see you and Armin making out first thing in the morning!"

Jean rolled over on the couch, looking at the man, smirking. "That's what you get for being roommates with me."

The man rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that my career doesn't pay for more than one-third of the mortgage." He muttered, combing his hair over to one side. The messy mirror aggravated him, looking back at the couple again. "And when's the last time you've cleaned the bathroom?"

Jean rolled his eyes. "What's got something up your ass, Eren?"

He sighed, patting down a stray hair. "You know I get stressed when I go to interviews."

Armin looked over the arm rest of the couch, smiling. "Oh, I forgot you had that today! Don't puke, okay?"

Eren looked over, not amused. "Thanks, Armin. You're _so_ helpful."

The apartment's living room was quite small, including a beige couch with a little TV and a few bookshelves on the side. It was connected to the kitchen only having enough room for one person to walk three or four steps around. The dining room was left with a couple of cereal bowls and wrappers on the table, and the house hadn't been swept in quite some time. The white paint was the same throughout the apartment, the only difference in the walls being a few paintings here and there. The bland wood flooring bored Eren at times, so he covered many parts of it with decorated rugs.

Armin smiled at Eren. "Anytime." He replied cockily.

Rolling his eyes, Eren slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it as he walked away.

_They know how much I despise interviews! _Eren thought, stomping down the outside stairs. He went to the vending machine and bought a Dr. Pepper before he entered his vehicle and started the engine. The car was a piece of shit, but Eren was saving up for a motorcycle.

Eren was an editor, and recently his company had to cut some people to keep on budget. This was his third interview in the past two weeks, so he was getting a bit annoyed by now. He pulled on his tie, trying to see if it would stop choking him.

After getting through traffic, he finally found the building he was supposed to be at.

_Fuck 'building'. This place is a skyscraper. _

Maria Editing Facility, or MEF, was one of the most successful companies in the world right now. Eren couldn't see the top of it, swearing it was at least fifty stories high.

Walking in, Eren was greeted by two women in cute, stereotypical office uniforms and a gleaming smile. They said "Good Morning!", and Eren greeted them back awkwardly. The first floor was nearly silent, the sounds of high heels and dress shoes clicking on the marble floor being the only thing heard. Everyone was dressed formally, hair tied up or combed to perfection. Eren sighed, looking around at the crowd.

_I definitely don't belong here. _

Eren walked up to the front counter, ringing the little bell. He pulled his face, stressed and nervous about his surroundings. A woman popped out from the door behind the counter, hair much messier than anybodies he had seen walk by. Her glasses were crooked, and you could a tiny crack in the right corner.

"Hello, sir! How may I help you?" She asked excitedly, even though she didn't look at his face.

"Um.." Eren started, trying not to look around awkwardly. He didn't want to seem too unprofessional. "I'm here for an interview."

"With whom?"

"Mr. Erwin, I think it was."

The woman started to type, hitting enter and looking at the screen. Her facial expression changed immediately. "… Mr. Jaeger, I assume?" She said wearily, starting to look up at him.

Eren suddenly felt nervous, thinking he did something wrong. "Yes, mam."

The women stared at him for a few moments. She burst out in laugher and started jumping up and down. "Of course! Yes, YES! Mr. Jaeger, my name is Hanji. Come right this way!" She was jittery with excitement, Eren not knowing what to do but follow her.

They entered an elevator, hitting the button with an eight. "How do you feel about editing manga?"

_Manga? I know what it is but still… _"I have never done it before, so I don't even know how to start…"

"It's not that difficult." She said, and Eren could tell that was a lie. "And that's a good thing, since you'll be working in the Manga Section from today on!"

Eren was flabbergasted. "Um, what about the interview?"

"We got the basics."

"Yes, but-'

"It will be fine! You already been to two facilities, correct?"

Eren said nothing more.

The doors opened, leading Eren into many different sections. One section Eren could identify as the romance manga, and another section horror. The workspace had a very open floor planning, and it felt much bigger and calmer than it actually was. "You can choose what type of genre you would like to work on. There are many sections."

"I don't know right now, Mrs. Hanji." Eren replied honestly. "It's a bit overwhelming…"

"Okay, I can understand that." She said, looking around and waving at the employees. "Wherever you go, there will always be people who you'll be great friends with."

"How do you know that?"

Hanji murmured something that Eren couldn't really hear. _Something like 'you've already met them', I think?_

Hanji smiled back at him, "You'll have a different section manager for which genre you choose, but there's always the boss that will watch over you, no matter which section you choose."

"Boss?"

"Yes." Hanji said, smiling wider than a Chester cat. She walked farther into the room, looking at an isolated desk in the back. "Mr. Levi."

… _Levi?_

The man lifted his head from the newspaper, hearing his name. Seeing Eren, he smiled deviously, putting down the newspaper gently. He sat his elbows down on the table, intertwining his fingers as a table for his head. Eren stared at the man, emerald locked with stone grey. "Hello, Eren."

"Remember me?"


End file.
